


Lia & Em's Adventure In Thedas Part I: The Wrath of Heaven

by dredshirtroberts



Series: Lia & Em's Adventure In Thedas: A Dragon Age Inquisition MGIT Story [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, MGiT, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern Girl(s) in Thedas, Self-Insert, at least a little bit, part one of a series, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dredshirtroberts/pseuds/dredshirtroberts
Summary: Kinda trope-y, very self-indulgent, and completely for my own amusement (well, that and for the amusement of my best friend who I dragged along with me for this adventure) - a dramatic, overwrought retelling of Dragon Age: Inquisition filled with my own personal headcanons, canon alterations, and *probably* too much Elvhen...Maybe.Follow Lia and Em Lavellan as they realize that the video game series they love is a real, actual world and that they're now in charge of saving. Considering they're both introverted and anxious in general, this should go well.
Series: Lia & Em's Adventure In Thedas: A Dragon Age Inquisition MGIT Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646749
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Interloper

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost thank you for selecting this fic for your reading pleasure. I'm doing my best to tag properly, but as this is part one of a _very_ long series, I don't want to give away too much by over tagging/rating this.
> 
> I struggle with being able to complete projects so this might be a bit of an undertaking for me, but I am determined to do this one because, well, I'm frankly obsessed with Dragon Age and the lore.
> 
> I would very much like to thank my absolute best friend @sumomoblossom77 on tumblr because she was the major inspiration for getting this done. Without her, 1) I'd have never played the Dragon Age games in general and 2) this would all still be sitting in a google doc waiting for me to wrap it up because I require outside input to verify that what I'm doing is any good at all. Thanks, Imposter Syndrome! She has been my friend since 2003 and I honestly couldn't ask for anyone better to be at my side if I were to get pulled in as an unnecessary side-character in a video game series I love with all my heart.
> 
> I would also like to extend my thanks to FenxShiral who created Project Elvhen because I'm a weirdo who decided I was going to try and learn an entire fantasy language for a fic. Thankfully I was steered away from just having paragraphs of untranslated dialog because that would be hella hard to read. You all can thank sumomoblossom77 for that one too. She's great, innitshe? <3 It also helped that Elvhen is not in any way a constructed language and thus is an absolute bitch to work with because there are no canon rules.  
> Well this is getting lengthy and you came here for fic and not my thoughts so here we go. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Elvhen Translations will be provided in the authors notes at the end of the fic.
> 
> All text within the ‹‹ and ›› symbols denotes spoken Elvhen

Em groaned as she opened her eyes to dim light. She was laying down, and incredibly uncomfortable as she blinked into the flickering orange and grey-blue light. She quickly noticed several things in the following order:

First of all, she was on the ground - and not just any ground, but cold hard stone.

Secondly, the orange light she could see was flickering because it was firelight from torches. As her eyes adjusted, she could see faint details of things outside the glow of the torches. Nothing distinct, nothing she could immediately name, but she could see them.

This brought her to the third point: she could see clearly all the way to the other side of the room aside from shadows. Having not been able to see her toes without glasses since she was seven, this led her to two possible theories. One, she’d slept in her contacts for the first time in several years, or two, she had been captured in the night and given surprise LASIK surgery.

Based on her knowledge of what LASIK surgery entailed, she doubted it was that. However, she didn’t feel the heavy dryness of the malleable plastic lenses stuck to her eyeballs after a full night’s sleep, either. She decided to move on from that and push herself up.

Doing so brought her to the fourth thing she noticed - she was achy and sore but more like she’d done hard labor the day before, instead of the ever present sharp  _ pain _ of the past five years. The more intense points of soreness directly correlated to what parts of her had been pressed into the floor where she lay. 

She then brought her attention to her clothes. 

It was a shirt and pants set, made of a thick, rough fabric and cut way too large for her. The fabric was a tight weave with thick, homespun thread, making an effective barrier against the chill of the room. The shirt was so long that it pooled in her lap as she sat up, with the shoulder seams resting nearly halfway down her biceps. The sleeves fell loose over her hands, making her feel like she was a child wearing her father’s shirt. The pants of the outfit were equally too large, a drawstring holding them up at her waist, which she could feel against her skin under the shirt as she shifted and moved around. One of the legs of the pants fell over her foot where she was wearing thick knitted wool socks. The other leg had ridden halfway up her calf, leaving her leg bare to the cold stone and chilly air. Em shivered, bringing her leg up and adjusting the wayward pants leg so it matched its twin.

Em pulled the ends of her sleeves into her fists making them into the worst possible mittens before wrapping her arms around her knees and continued her cataloging of her environment, hoping that the heat wherever she was kicked in soon. That’s when she noticed the most important thing of all.

Behind her and on either side were stone walls, but in front of her, barring - literally - the way further into the stone room were large iron bars, thicker than Em’s thumb, and solidly mounted in the stone. As she looked through the bars, she could see a large square space where the torches were lit surrounding a square depression in the floor, roughly the length of the cell she was in. There was a circle design in the way the flagstones were arranged at the center of the depression - the center stones might also have been painted but it was hard to tell in the flickering light from Em’s vantage point.

Surrounding the square indent in the floor were more cells. It was like some sort of medieval prison.

Em’s cell had the rough dimensions of a galley kitchen: long, narrow and kind of claustrophobic. There was a mat made of some sort of straw material on the floor, and a pot in the opposite corner. She wrinkled her nose as she realized what the pot must be for

Em shuffled to her feet, letting her hands free from their sleeve-mittens to stabilize herself, and scrambled across the stone to the bars, wrapping her hands around the cold metal. When that proved entirely too painful for her hands, she pulled the too-long sleeves of her shirt down and over her palms once more to grasp at them again.

From here she could see the room beyond her cell a little clearer. To her right, a heavy-looking wooden door that was very much shut. From it a drafty breeze floated across the floor and through the air, chilling her further.

She was alone.

“Savh _? _ ” She called out into the empty space, her voice echoing back at her. It sounded...strange. Not her voice, her voice was the same as it ever was - a little flat, a little sharp and slightly too low and too high all at once. Maybe it was hoarse like she’d been at a family event, or had a few too many drinks, or gone to a concert where the music was loud and the crowd louder, but otherwise normal. No, it was like she hadn’t spoken the right language. She’d thought the word in English but what had come out of her mouth was…

Was…

Well, she wasn’t sure exactly what it was but it  _ definitely _ wasn’t English.

She licked her lips before pulling the bottom one between her teeth to chew on as she felt a gnawing anxiety grow in her stomach. Her forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows conspired to meet in the middle of her face. She felt herself tremble with more than just cold. 

“Savhalla? Sathan, ‹‹is anyone there?››” She tried again, still not okay with whatever language it was she was speaking. It was uncomfortably familiar, like speaking English felt - Em didn’t have to think about speaking it, it was her first language. But she couldn’t make English come out, she tried a couple times, but it only came out as the weird language. It was worse, because Em had never had a head for learning other languages - especially not fluently. She was concerned because she  _ knew _ the language she spoke, she just didn’t know  _ why _ she knew the language. Or what language it even was.

The large door to her right opened with a bang as it swung on squeaky hinges inwards, interrupting her thoughts. The thick wood obscured her view of whoever was entering but she stayed pressed against the bars as she watched them come around the corner.

There were four figures - the first two were covered in many layers of cloth, fur, and leather. There were metal pieces that reflected the orange light of the torches and the blue-white light coming from the doorway on their chests and their hats. No, not hats, not random metal - that was  _ armor. _ They stood at attention on the other side of the room from Em with the practiced stillness of military training.

The next figure was tall, with close-cropped hair. A full chest plate covered their torso in a distinctly hourglass shape. The bottom half of the plate was obscured by a large cloth wrap that was held together by several belts. A stylized etching or paint of some sort branded the chest plate , the image of an eye surrounded by large white streaks like sunbeams. It was familiar somehow, but she couldn’t quite place where she knew it from. There was a large sword sheathed at the woman’s hip that had Em wanting to back up from the bars, but she stood her ground. There was no way these people would hurt her, right? Not as unarmed and clearly outnumbered as she was. Besides, it had to be a replica, right? People didn’t just carry around live steel swords anymore.

The fourth figure was the same height as the third, but wore a hood in a grey-ish purple color, obscuring their features and hair. The hood was made of a finer cloth than the clothes Em wore, but not fancy. This one also wore armor in the form of a chainmail shirt and leather, rather than the plate-mail their companion wore. Again, the shape of the armor gave way to a distinctly feminine silhouette.

Em swallowed, her nerves finally getting to her as she looked at the woman with the close-cropped hair, blinking as they approached her.

“You owe us answers,  _ elf _ .” Em had no idea what the woman said. Well, she understood that this woman was angry, and clearly speaking  _ to _ her, but none of the words made sense to Em. The woman’s voice was harsh, hard, cold - like the steel of the blade attached to her hip. The warrior - clearly whoever they were they were a fighter class of some sort at whatever LARP event Em had been kidnapped into - had scars on her face. One on her right cheekbone that was small and shallow and looked relatively fresh, and the other a line from left cheekbone to jaw - a deep gash that was either exceptionally good FX makeup or a real scar that Em didn’t want to think too hard about how she acquired it.

“Te-teleolasan, ‹‹where am I?››” She asked, quiet but her voice echoed in the room regardless, the wrong language tumbling out of her mouth with the fluidity of a native speaker. “Ahn’ea garal?” Her panic threatened to take over, her voice cracking around the syllables she spoke, and she could feel a lump building in her throat, a sharpness in her sinuses and a familiar sting behind her eyes. She swallowed around it all, forcing it back. She couldn’t break down just yet. She had to figure out what was going on.

“Why do you not speak the Common tongue? Who are you? Where have you come from?” The woman - who Em could see from their close proximity wore light makeup to enhance her strong features, and who had a braid coiled around her head like a circlet - shouted back at Em.

She fought against the urge to cower, but it was a close thing. She never did handle conflict well, especially not with someone so obviously angry with her, “Sathan, tel eolasan,” Her voice quivered as she spoke, “‹‹What’s going on? Who are you? Where am I?››” She couldn’t quite stop the tears from welling in her eyes as her voice cracked.

The other woman spoke up, her voice softer, lighter, but no less commanding, “Cassandra, I do not think she understands. My Elvhen is not fluent but I believe her to be just as confused as we are.”

Em trembled as the second woman also approached the cell. She’d caught one of the words the second woman had said, and she recognized it outside of it being the same language she spoke. It terrified her almost as much as the thought of being attacked through the bars of the cell, though she did not back away. Em stayed pressed against the cold iron, looking up at the incredibly tall women in front of her, pleading for answers without words.

The first woman scoffed, clearly still irate but apparently placated by whatever the hooded woman had said. They both left then, only the two guards remaining and Em called out to them as the door shut behind them, “‹‹Wait! Wait, what’s going on?››”

As the door closed, one of the two guards shouted at her, banging a sword against the iron bars of the cell behind them, “Shut up you feckin’ knife-ear!”

Em startled at the loud noise, having forgotten about the other two figures, and stepped back from the bars, though she still held on with her frozen fingers. 

She understood one of the words he said. Not like she’d understood the hooded woman’s word. It wasn’t the same language she was speaking - whatever it was. She was determined not to think about it just yet. It wasn’t a language she’d ever heard before in her life, but the image of a sharp blade came to mind with the word, like recognizing a word or phrase in a language you wanted to learn but hadn’t mastered yet. Knife? Had he said knife? Was he going to stab her? It had been part of a phrase she didn’t understand but was familiar with… 

Not wanting to anger the guards further, Em quieted herself and took a few deep breaths, each coming shaky in her chest as she fought against the urge to break down completely.

Okay, she needed to figure out what was going on. She looked back at the information she had so far.

She was trapped in some sort of medieval dungeon, guarded by people in recreation garb in styles she was pretty sure were not historically accurate - so some sort of live-action role play group. Maybe.

She was wearing clothing that was not her own, that barely kept out the cold. As an under layer it might have been okay, but alone? Not so great at insulation against the frigid draft that entered from under the door.

She was alone and speaking a language no one else knew - that she wasn’t even sure  _ she _ knew. She couldn’t understand what the others said but for a few words. One of them was familiar to her as if it were actually English -  _ Elvhen _ .

She knew that word. The accenting on it was wrong somehow - not just because of the woman’s accent, she didn’t say it right, the emphasis was on the wrong syllables - but the implication was clear. This was a specific type of elven language - a certain set of elves from a specific world.

Em’s fingers creaked against the cold as she loosened her right hand from the bars of the cell and reached up to the side of her head. She had to know, she had to check. Her heart pounded in her chest as her breathing grew slightly shallow and her hand touched her hair - dirty, tangled, but not unhealthy. It definitely wasn’t damaged from bleaching and coloring it multiple times. That in and of itself would have been too much to take in without realizing it was longer than it had been just the night before - at least a year’s worth of growth, if not more. Her fingers shook as she continued her exploration.

Her hands slid through the hair on the side of her face, reaching back and back to where her ears met her face. She traced around the familiar shell - not so familiar anymore, she realized, as where it would normally curve into a loose question mark shape like a normal ear, it instead continued onward, out and back at least the length of one of her hands, before coming to a point and starting its descent back down to her earlobe like a rounded triangle tip. The ear twitched downward as Em’s hands jumped with surprise. 

She thought about the two women who had spoken to her, their words indecipherable. The etching on the first’s chestplate...She knew it from somewhere. And with the knowledge that she was some sort of...fantasy world elf, one who spoke Elvhen, she had a sinking suspicion she knew where she remembered it from.

She turned from the open, empty room where the two guards stood sentinel, and towards the stone wall. She covered both her ears with her hands for a moment, exploring the alien surfaces and feeling them twitch as she listened to the sounds of the guards muttering to one another, the wind in the corridor beyond. She focused on the exploration to stave off the upcoming panic attack she could feel building in her chest. Her ears moved in response to stimuli like her touching certain parts of them, or the sound of the guards shifting suddenly. They twitched as her heart raced, and flickered at the sounds outside of the door.

There was a good range of motion to them, which was interesting and she focused on them for a while longer, her anxiety not fading but once she was distracted from it she might be able to return with a clearer head. She could force them to move up and down, a skill she’d learned with her normal ears, but they also reacted on their own. It took less concentration to get them to flick and twitch than her normal ears did. Her... _ human _ ears.

Okay, so - the facts: She was a prisoner in a cell where two people who very closely resembled video game characters from a series she was deeply invested in came to interrogate her.

But...the Inquisitor didn’t wake up in a cell.

She hurried to look down at her palms, shoving the long sleeves to her elbows quickly, and stared at the blank flesh. She didn’t know whether or not to feel relief as she realized there was no strange marking on her left hand. She wasn’t the main player character. 

So...why was she here? And most importantly, how did she get to Thedas? And it was definitely that she was in Thedas because the evidence was too high against this being an incredibly elaborate LARP, what with her ability to see and the very real elf ears on her head.

She racked her brain for memories of anything before waking up. She didn’t have a lot going for her - her memory had always been finicky about what it chose to hold on to. For instance, small details about a video game franchise that had way too much lore and tiny details for any one person to reasonably remember, but damned if she didn’t try. But what she had for dinner the night before, or what she’d been saying halfway through a sentence? Forget about it. 

But she thought maybe she remembered...something.

She’d been up late, chatting online with her best friend about...Em couldn’t remember the details. They talked about a lot of things all the time, so the subject matter probably wasn’t super important. She just enjoyed that they got to talk, despite how busy both of them could get now that they were Real Adults™, especially since they lived an inconvenient distance apart, as they had for the almost two decades they’d known one another.

Okay, then what? It had been late, she’d been thinking about heading to bed. Maybe she’d done so, she couldn’t remember. The next thing she could remember...were strange dreams. Maybe she’d fallen asleep on the couch again - she always had weird dreams on the couch. 

The dreams had been...frightening. Something chasing her, her best friend by her side, scared and...maybe injured? She wasn’t sure but she hadn’t been afraid just for herself. A light, blinding, and they had to climb to it and she was so scared she would fall and whatever it was below them would get her…

And then she was awake, here. Nothing else. 

Okay...so that train of thought wasn’t going to get her anywhere but frustration. Em sank down onto the straw mat that served as a bed, crossing her legs and leaning her elbows on her knees, her hands cradling her temples as she thought. 

So what did she remember about Dragon Age? If Em was correct and the two women who had come to… probably to interrogate her, honestly, were Cassandra and Leliana, then it was probably at least 9:40 Dragon. Maybe later. She couldn’t be completely sure since she didn’t know when exactly they’d begun their preparations to start the Inquisition and get the Conclave going. But it was probably post the Kirkwall nightmare that was Dragon Age 2 with Hawke and Varric. Probably.

So what had she been imprisoned for? She struggled to think of a reason as her limbs slowly got colder and she started feeling stiff from sitting on the floor. Who knew how long she’d been awake - probably not very considering the guards didn’t seem super restless, though that may have just been superior training. She resisted the urge to snort at the thought, yeah, superior training. That’s what the Inquisition forces had.

How long had she been  _ asleep… _ ? 

She was going to have to wait for answers until someone who could speak her language -  _ Elvhen _ she reminded herself with mild distaste - came to talk to her. And who knew if anyone would.

For all she knew, she might be stuck here for the rest of her life. That would definitely suck.

She looked up and into the center of the room again, the bars of the cell only impeding her vision a little - which was still a weird thing to think about. She could see clearly, like fresh prescription contacts that were completely up to date. Gazing into middle distance without focusing on anything, she brushed her hands into her hair, braiding a section absently. It gave her fingers something to do. Her fingers stiff from cold and not moving as nimbly as she was used to, but she pulled to tighten the sloppy plait every so often and it held when she reached the end. She worked on a section on the other side of her head, realizing she was going to be sitting here very bored for a very long time, more than likely. 

She wasn’t sure exactly how long it was before the guards moved in a manner more direct than their absent shifting across from her. She’d braided and unbraided her hair several times over by that point, and was just finishing unbraiding the second plait. She looked up at the motion and watched the guards straighten up as the door opened and waited to see who would come through.

Two new guards, dressed the same as the first ones came in and swapped places with the ones who had been in the prison with Em. Leliana came through as well, her hood still pulled up over her head and obscuring her face in shadow. She had a bundle of something in her arms as she walked towards Em, and that’s when Em noticed a fourth figure entering.

It was not Cassandra, that was immediately obvious. They were tall, about the same height as Cassandra and Leliana, but rather than plate or chain mail, they wore a thick, warm-looking sleeveless leather jacket lined in fur that reached about mid-thigh over a knitted woolen tunic. A thick belt held it tight but not closed around the person’s waist. The belt had lumps on it, likely pouches to hold things in. Tight leggings ended in ripped seams and frayed hems at mid-calf. Instead of boots like the rest of the people Em had seen enter the prison, the person wore wraps on their feet, covering all but the toes. She finally gathered her courage and looked at the stranger’s face.

The first thing she took note of was the lack of hair. A perfectly shaved bald head led to pointed ears, much sharper looking than Em’s own had felt, but were roughly the same size based on what Em had gathered from the exploration of her new features. A strong dimpled chin and a tiny pit-scar above the brow were distinguishing features on a face that was already unusual in its alien shape. Large eyes on a long face looked proportional, but something about it was a little off. There was no brow ridge at the nose, instead it sloped, like a Grecian statue, from forehead to nose tip in a smooth line, interrupted only by a section that looked like it might have been broken at some point. Well,  _ fuck _ . If Cassandra was Cassandra, and Leliana was Leliana, then this person was...

The two approached Em’s cell and she slowly eased herself to stand, her joints protesting having sat so still in the cold. 

“I have brought you a blanket.” Leliana spoke, her voice calmer now than it was earlier, soothing. Em still had no idea what she said, but that was about to be remedied.

The new person’s voice was low, resonant, coolly toned but somehow still pleasant, “Sister Leliana ‹‹brings you a blanket.››” Dude,  _ fuck _ Solas. But also?  _ Fuck _ , Solas.

Em blinked as Leliana reached forward through the bars of the cell with the bundle. The blanket was thick, fleecy, and soft to Em’s fingers. She took it gently, waiting until Leliana had released it to pull it towards herself.

“Ma serannas.” Em murmured, looking at Leliana with gratefulness in her eyes, clutching the blanket to her chest like it would protect her. Leliana nodded, appearing not to need a translation. “Sathan… ‹‹why am I here?››”

“She asks why she is here, Sister Nightingale.” Solas’ voice was still calm and smooth. As she answered, Solas interpreted, seeming bored with the interaction.

“‹‹She says you have been brought here for questioning about the explosion at the Conclave. You and your... conspirator were found at the site of the blast, the only survivors.››”

Em blinked. That cleared a few things up at least. “E, Ar itha,” Solas’ lips quirked up at the corner, almost like a half smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “‹‹I will help however I can.››” Em finally responded, and Solas translated to Leliana who nodded, her eyes softening to something kinder, though the tenseness of her shoulders didn’t leave.

Conspirator - so she’d been saved somehow by whoever it was that was taking on the role of the Herald. Perhaps they were also a Dalish elf. Why else would she even be in the room where everything happened? She also didn’t know why the Herald would have grabbed her and brought her through the Fade, the only thing that saved them.

At least she knew they didn’t have anything to do with the explosion. That was someone in this room’s fault, but definitely not hers or this mysterious “conspirator.”

“To begin, we would know your purpose of attending the Conclave. The Dalish are not known to be interested in much of the goings on of humans in the world, especially not of the Chantry.” Solas interpreted Leliana’s words for Em.

Em bit her lip before responding, “‹‹I don’t remember much.››” She confessed, impressed by how easily the half-truth fell off her tongue. She’d never bothered reading much about the backgrounds of the Inquisitors when going through character creation. The motivations seemed unimportant when there were so many options to choose from later in the game and the main character had amnesia anyway. “Ar abelas,” She apologized softly. Leliana nodded, her eyes hard once more, and before she could speak, Em continued, “‹‹I can say, however, that our intention was not to get involved. Just to watch.››” She decided that was vague enough while still being accurate. 

The Dalish didn’t get involved with the Chantry, that much she was aware of. But a war between Mages and Templars, with neither attached to the Chantry anymore...that would be dangerous to everyone, wouldn’t it? Especially Dalish Clans who already had few protections against humans who would see them dead or interned in Alienages. The most important members of the clans were their mages - the literal Keepers of all their knowledge. It would be incredibly harmful to everyone’s safety and the Dalish’s knowledge of their past, what little there was, if their Keepers and Firsts and any other mages in the clans were taken in by the Templars and killed or imprisoned. 

“‹‹It may not be our way to be involved in human politics, but this war affects all who live in this world.››” She finished solemnly.

Leliana nodded again, her face contemplative as she cocked her head to the side, considering Em. Em tried not to squirm under the piercing gaze.

“‹‹I just...want to help. I promise neither myself or my...my clan mate caused any of this. That I know.››” 

Solas looked at her, as if finally taking her in, before translating for Leliana again. Em did squirm this time, feeling vulnerable and like she was cornered. The fact that she was in a prison cell somehow more apparent to her now.

“Understood. Thank you for your assistance. We will be back to see you soon. Please put on that blanket, it is most cold in here.” And with that Leliana turned from Em, Solas finished translating her words, and followed after her, as if unwilling to be left behind in the prison.

Considering he’d turned himself in as an apostate, Em could hardly blame him. 

She unfolded the blanket carefully and drew it around her shoulders like a cape, the thick fabric holding her body heat close to her and she finally felt relief from the draft that permeated the prison. Em sat back down on her mat and chewed on her lower lip as she contemplated everything. She was still a prisoner. She was still locked in a cell under the Chantry. She was the companion to the one who would be Herald, but knew nothing more. 

_ If anyone can hear me _ , she thought,  _ please get me out of here… _


	2. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em's coming out of her cage and she's been doing... Well she's not dead, so it's probably alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2!
> 
> As stated before, all text within the ‹‹ and ›› symbols is spoken Elvhen.

Em had braided, unbraided, and rebraided the same few strands of hair several times again before the door to the prison opened once more. She still sat in the makeshift cloak of her blanket that Leliana had brought and she looked up interestedly as Cassandra and Leliana approached again, followed once more by Solas.

She stood, holding her blanket like a shawl around her arms as she shuffled to the bars of her cell. “G’on?” She asked, as both Cassandra and Leliana looked grim, but not angry.

Solas spoke, while Cassandra stepped forward and shoved a key in the lock of Em’s cell door, “‹‹They are releasing you from your cell. They do not believe you had a hand in the incident at the Conclave, however you will be kept under watch.››” She nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around herself as the lock opened with a loud click. The door swung open and the three stepped aside to allow her to exit.

She stood between the three in a four-person circle, the others seeming to tower above her as she shifted her socked feet on the cold, hard stone floor. 

“Ahn, um, mahn ea ar viral?” She asked, tentatively. She hated not knowing what was going on, almost as much as she hated not being able to speak to anyone about it.

After Solas translated, Cassandra responded, “You will join a small group of our people to accompany Solas to study the rifts and the Breach.” Cassandra gestured to Solas and as he interpreted Em learned the meaning. She tried not to show her discomfort visibly on her face.

“‹‹Rifts and Breach?››” She asked, nervous.

“I forgot you have not seen the result of the explosion at the Conclave. Come. It is...difficult to explain.” Cassandra said, before leading the party out. Solas finished translating and waited for Em to take up position behind Cassandra before following behind her and being trailed by Leliana. The guards were relieved of their duty and they too followed the group through the underground corridor and up the stairs to the Chantry proper.

“‹‹Thank you, Solas.››” Em finally said as they reached the top of the stairs and were able to walk side by side. 

He blinked and looked at her with raised eyebrows, “‹‹What have I done to deserve thanks?››”

“‹‹Without you, who knows how long I would have stayed in that cell?››” She gave a wry smile as the doors to the Chantry were opened and she was suddenly blinded by the sunlight reflecting off of the snow.

“‹‹I...you are welcome, then.››” Was what she heard of his reply before her eyes finally adjusted to the bright light and she saw Haven before her.

It was filled with people. She wasn’t sure how many but for such a small space, it seemed like a lot. A few glared at her, but they went about their business around the group. She wasn’t sure if their dislike was because of her alleged involvement with the Conclave blowing up, or because she was an elf - regardless, at least it wasn’t fury directed at her like it would be for the Herald.

As soon as she had the thought, she felt immediate and extraordinary guilt over it. No one should have to go through all that, especially when it wasn’t their fault everything quite literally blew up around them.

She pulled her blanket tighter around her as the wind whipped through the camp. Cassandra led her to a small tent where a short, stocky man stood, a bright red shirt with silver trim open to the bottom of his ribcage - exposing a muscular and extraordinarily furry chest - and a thick leather jacket his only protection against the elements as he cleaned what looked like a giant rifle with a shortbow attached to it.  _ Ah, Bianca _ , Em thought fondly as conversation began around her again.

“Varric. This is your companion for the trips to the rift and the Breach. Make sure she is armored so she may assist you and Solas.” Cassandra’s voice was clipped and harsh. 

“At your service, Seeker.” The man’s tone was playful, as was the devil-may-care smirk on his lips as he fake-saluted Cassandra, who snarled and spun on her heel, stalking away as people cleared the path before her.

Em’s socks were starting to soak through with snow, and she shifted with a small squelch, as Varric watched Cassandra for a moment before turning to her.

“Hey there. So you’re one of the prisoners from the temple. Is she the one that’s going to blow up, Solas?” She knew he was speaking to her because he was looking at her, but again, she had no idea what he was saying.

“She cannot speak Trade, Master Tethras. And the other will not  _ ‘blow up’ _ as you say, but the mark may consume her before long if we do not find a way to close the Breach.” Solas’ voice was stern, much sharper than it had been while translating for Cassandra and Leliana. Had Varric said something inappropriate? Probably.

“Alright, Chuckles, calm down. So what is your name, then?”

“Um...Solas?” Em tapped his elbow, “‹‹I am sorry to keep having to rely on you to translate but I have no idea what he’s said to me.››” She felt incredibly small, considering she was half a foot shorter than Solas. Varric did not help matters - he was supposed to be a dwarf and fairly short, but he was nearly her own height, and his broad frame and vibrant personality made him seem larger.

“‹‹Ah, my apologies, da’len.››” She wrinkled her nose at his calling her “child”, but waited for him to finish, “‹‹He was asking who we have the pleasure of working with - I admit I must apologize as I had not asked your name either.››”

She nodded, “‹‹That’s alright. ‘Ma’melin Ashael.››” Well...no, it wasn’t. but apparently that was the name she was giving, with or without her prior approval.

She schooled her face into something she hoped looked relatively bland and neutral as she realized the name was, in fact, the name she’d given her main Inquisitor during her last playthrough of the game.  _ Great _ .

Varric smiled, “Good to meet you, Ashael. Varric Tethras, at your service.” And he bowed a little as Solas translated quickly. Em grinned at the display, giving a half curtsy back, making Varric laugh before they moved on, storing her blanket that Leliana had given her in Varric’s tent on their way.

They showed Em to a tent where armor and weapons were held for the soldiers. She was outfitted with the armor she was familiar with from the tutorial levels of the game - a green, studded-leather jacket that came with metal pauldrons, and a pair of boots that were a couple sizes too large - and some new socks as hers were now completely soaked through. The armor went on easily over her wool clothing as everything was just a little too large. Thick but pliable leather gloves covered her hands, allowing her to move freely but also not lose her fingers to frostbite. A heavy woolen cowl - the same kind of fabric as her under layer - rested around her neck, a hood available to pull up if she so desired. She asked for a length of leather, something spare that wouldn’t be missed, and quickly tied back her hair in a low tail at the base of her neck with it. She was then fitted with two daggers, which were sheathed on either side of her belt. 

Once she was armed and armored, they gathered the handful of soldiers that would accompany them through the valley and headed out.

Being as there was only one person she could converse with in the entire party, and he was not especially talkative - or when he was, it was specifically with Varric who appeared to goad him into the reluctant conversation - she stayed silent and contemplative while they traveled. She could feel the suspicious looks from the soldiers - a Dalish elf wearing human armor, unable to speak the common language of Thedas, their suspicions weren’t exactly out of nowhere, but she did wish they wouldn’t glare at her like that  _ every _ time she caught their eyes accidentally.

Their journey to the first rift was long, so she had plenty of time to consider the options ahead of her.

Her most major concern at the moment was that she had no idea how to fight. She’d chosen the knives only because it was less likely for her to hurt an ally with something so small. She could probably punch things pretty hard, and if she had a knife, well...then the punches would be sharp, wouldn’t they? Two knives, she’d be double-sharp and maybe she could take out at least one of whatever enemies they faced before she went down.

She had noticed, during her armoring, that she was small - not just in height, which was expected, but also in girth, which was not. She was on par with the bird-like spindliness of the other elves, aside from Solas. She hadn’t been exceptionally heavy as a human on earth, but she was by no means small, especially for her short frame. The wool clothes hid her body for the most part, baggy and loose making her seem even more skinny than she probably was. But she’d felt muscles underneath the cloth as she’d dressed.

Em decided this meant she was inhabiting someone else’s body - she’d been swapped for an elf for some reason, and this elf was  _ fit _ . She still moved like she had broader hips, thicker thighs, bigger arms - she’d caught a few side glances as she’d adjusted herself into the armor, trying to figure out her new body, knowing she was moving awkwardly. But maybe she could make this work. It might explain why she didn’t hurt so much all over, or it could just be that the elf whose body she wore now didn’t have the undiagnosed nerve pain issue she’d lived with for years now.

She wondered if she died, would she go back to her own body on earth? Or would she just...be dead?

She tried not to think about it too hard as they climbed up yet another incline. Varric was complaining from the sound of it, and she vaguely remembered some of his banter dialogue. Em smiled a little to herself, hiding her face in her cowl as she dropped her head down and continued forward. She glanced to the side and caught the dwarf’s eye and he grinned and winked at her. She laughed as he did, which caught Solas’ attention. The elf merely raised an eyebrow at the two and she shrugged, shaking her head and continuing up the hill. 

Well, she hoped she survived at least until the Herald woke up. It would suck to be the only other survivor and then just leave the poor soul to their fate.

“Solas?” She asked, a few minutes later, on their way across yet another bridge towards where they said the rift would be.

“Hm?”

“‹‹The...emma lethallin. They were not in the prison. Are they alright?››” She asked. They were supposed to be her clan mate - she had no idea who they were, but she figured she should at least show concern for someone supposed to be as close to her as family.

She wished she had someone she knew here, someone she actually considered family. Like her family. Or her best friend.

Solas was quiet for a second, “‹‹She was injured in the explosion. The...magic that created the Breach left a mark on her. She has been unconscious since, and we do not know when she will wake.››”

Em nodded, solemn. So the other elf was a woman. “‹‹How-how long ago was…?››” She couldn’t finish her sentence.

“‹‹It has been only a day. We are all still reeling from it.››” Solas explained, “‹‹I was nearby and I saw it from a distance. I offered my services to Seeker Cassandra shortly thereafter. I have been working with the Apothecary to make sure she will survive the ordeal.››” 

Em chewed on her lower lip again, pulling at dry, chapped skin until it came off in her teeth leaving the raw skin stinging in the cold. So the Herald would be out for at least two more days. “‹‹And this journey. It is to study these...aberrations?››” She tried to keep her tone interested and curious, but her nerves made her voice shake.

“‹‹It is.››” Solas said, simply, “‹‹There are smaller rifts in the fabric of the Veil between our world and the Fade, and I hope to find a way to close those that we can use on the Breach itself.››” 

Em nodded, “‹‹I hope you are able to do so, Solas. I know you will do your best.››” She said, and the two fell into silence again.

They were getting closer to the rift. Something inside Em could feel it, and she glanced at the Breach out of some strange compulsion.

She looked away again quickly, eyes trained on the path in front of her. Nope, she was not doing that ever again.

They crested a final hill and stood on a ledge overlooking a small rift that sparked and crackled like a firecracker turned into a crystal. It was somehow liquid and solid and gas - somehow both something and nothing at the same time.  _ Schrodinger’s Rift _ , she thought to herself, and had to suppress a terrified giggle as they watched it. 

Several demons were stalking the ground below the rift, staying close to it but starting to venture out farther. The group stayed on the ledge - what Em could now see had once been almost a balcony looking down into a room, probably. They were technically in the Temple...The explosion had destroyed things even this far away.

She shuddered, and then startled a little as she felt Varric clap a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and he smiled at her, somehow both grim and reassuring. She tried to smile back but it ended up just being a weird press of her lips into a straight line, her mouth forming the dimples of a smile without actually performing the action. 

Solas seemed to have seen their exchange and spoke quietly, “‹‹We will not engage yet, da’len. I wish only to observe the rift from a distance. Demons rarely are able to sense mortals this far out, and will likely not take notice of us. We are not yet in danger.››” She huffed a laugh.

“‹‹Yet.››” She repeated, “‹‹So it’s in the cards. I guess that’d be why we’re all armed, yeah?››” 

He gave a small surprised chuckle at her wry tone, “‹‹Indeed.››”

They stayed hidden from the demons for a while. Solas watching the rift and taking notes. Varric eventually pulled out a deck of cards and got the soldiers to sit down, a ways from the ledge. He waved his hand at Em and she cautiously took a seat near them. 

“Any of you here know Elvhen?” He spoke to the soldiers. One raised their hand and responded.

“I know a few words.” A young woman, no more than maybe 23, covered in freckles and lightly sunburnt across her nose, spoke.

“Great, see what you can do about communication with our friend Ashael here.” Varric gestured to Em and she waved, responding to the sound of her Inquisitor’s name as if it were her own.

Which, she supposed, it was for now.

“Let’s play some Diamondback.”

Em indicated she could understand some words, though she didn’t know how to make her mouth say them - it came out strange and garbled if she tried, and based on the looks on her companions’ faces, she was even more incomprehensible than if she spoke Elvhen at them. This, combined with the soldier’s incredibly basic knowledge of certain Elvhen words - the soldier’s name was Margaret Pick, but preferred Meg or Pick - allowed for Em to play a little, though she wasn’t entirely certain of all the rules. Meg helped. 

Em had attempted to call her Pick once, but she found herself unable to pronounce it, instead it came out as “Big” which was not great and she apologized profusely when it happened, flushing bright red as the soldiers laughed. 

It did, however, humanize her to them, and they were less wary of her on the way back to Haven. 

They arrived back in the small village and both Em and Solas had to turn in their weapons before moving farther into the village - Solas because he was an apostate who had turned his staff in so he could be trusted to help, and Em because while she was no longer a prisoner or the main suspect, she was still considered an accomplice. She had no issue giving up her weapons since they were on loan anyway, and frankly she did not need the responsibility of not hurting herself accidentally with them.

She was allowed to keep the armor, and she traded the jacket out for her blanket when she reached Varric’s tent. Once she was dressed down and unarmed she realized suddenly she had nowhere to go.

She wrapped the blanket around her like a shawl - folded lengthwise and pulled around her shoulders with the long ends crossing in front of her chest as she folded her arms around the bundled fabric. Standing close to Varric’s fire, she stared into it while she thought about what to do. Solas had headed to the cabin where they were keeping the other elf. Em wasn’t allowed there, that had been clear when he left them, as it would be a safety issue for both her and her clan mate. Apparently there had been at least one attempt on the prisoner’s life already, from what Solas had told her on the way back from the Rift. 

The apothecary-turned-nursemaid was also holed up in the cabin, but with Solas able to relieve him, he would be able to focus on other tasks. She felt bad for him and wished she could remember his name...then realized it was probably for the best as knowing the poor man’s name before they’d been introduced might give him a heart attack - especially as she still couldn’t actually hold a conversation with anyone.

She pulled a face, her lips pursing tight to one side while her eyebrows lowered heavy over her eyes. 

“Keep making faces like that, it’ll stick.” Varric’s voice startled her out of her reverie and she blinked the firelight from her eyes as she looked up at the dwarf. 

“Varric.” She nodded at him in greeting, “‹‹I wish you and I could understand one another.››” She murmured as an afterthought, “‹‹It would be nice to count you as my friend.››”

“Ah hah! I know that word. You think of me as a friend already, then.” He seemed pleased with something and she smiled at him bemusedly. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out in no time. I’ve already started a letter to a friend of mine for some help, arani.”

She blinked at him, startled by the Elvhen word falling from his mouth. It sounded stilted and awkward - more due to his accent than to a lack of familiarity with the word. She laughed a little, “Arani!” She repeated, glad they had a word in common.

“Arani, my friend.” He said, slowly.

She cocked her head to the side and chewed the inside of her cheek as he repeated himself again. 

“My friend?” She sounded the word out, making sure it came out right. He grinned at her.

“You’ve got it! Arani is my friend!”

She smiled back at him. He was helping teach her the language - she was pretty sure of it. “My friend ‹‹is arani?››” 

A new voice entered the conversation, “‹‹That is correct, da’len.››” She jumped, stumbling backwards with a quiet scream, like finding a piece of lint on the floor that looked like a spider from the corner of your eye but you weren’t sure you really needed to panic yet.

“Etunash! ‹‹Don’t scare me like that!››” She scolded, breathless from adrenaline. Varric was laughing. 

“Ir abelas, da’len.” Solas said with a twinkle in his eye. She narrowed her eyes at him, but wasn’t actually angry - just embarrassed at having been startled so. He was so quiet!

And Varric hadn’t even  _ tried _ to let her know Solas was behind her. She turned her glare at him next and he chuckled as he held his hands up in defense, “Hey now, don’t be mad at me!”

She didn’t even need to know what he said to know what he said, and she rolled her eyes before turning back to Solas, “‹‹So Varric isn’t teaching me lies? Arani is the same as›› my friend?” Solas’ mouth twisted into an amused smile.

“‹‹That is correct.››”

She nodded and then gave a quick thumbs up to Varric, “‹‹Good to know.››” He returned the gesture with another laugh. Em stepped back to allow Solas to become part of a conversation triangle, “‹‹At least you’ll never have to worry about the Dread Wolf hearing  **your** footsteps, Solas.››” She grumbled, amused, before she realized what she’d said and had to stifle further amused laughter by hiding in the cowl she’d kept from her armor. It was cozy and still warm with her body heat and she was loathe to part with it. She tucked her face in and flushed pink, mentally blaming the cold. She did not look to see Solas’ reaction to her words, partly because it would have given her away, and partly because she didn’t want to ruin the mood. 

“Thu ea as ladaral?” Em asked, by way of changing the subject at almost exactly at the same time that Varric started speaking, “How is the other elf?”

Solas looked at them both with a strange expression, “You have both asked the exact same question. It seems you are more friendly than I had realized.” Varric laughed at what Solas said, something about friends - but Varric hadn’t asked about a friend.

“Chuckles, you slay me,” Varric said, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

She sighed, and repeated her question.

“‹‹I apologize again, da’len - I was just telling Varric you both ended up asking the same question at the same time. Your companion is...stable for now. I have indicated to the apothecary to start a treatment of Feladara extract to hasten her recovery.››” His halting words and inability to meet Em’s eyes gave her fear in her stomach, but she tried to ignore it - the Herald would survive. It was the first day, she would get better. She had to.

“‹‹Thank you, Solas. It puts my mind at ease. I wish there was something I could do to help.››” She murmured into her cowl, pulling her blanket farther up her shoulders as the wind whipped around them. 

“‹‹If there is anything you can assist with, I will let you know.››” His tone was odd, and she resisted the urge to look at him. This was all his fault anyway. 

Her stomach dropped like a stone as she remembered that little fact. If it hadn’t been for Solas, none of this would have happened.

She sighed heavily as Varric and Solas began a conversation over her head, and she glanced between them, wondering if she could learn the language by immersion.

“The patient is stabilized, but progressing. We should see improvement soon, if all goes well. I wish to travel back to the Rift tomorrow if we are able, there are some things I would like to try. Perhaps if we were to have a larger group of soldiers to fend off demons while I work?”

“I don’t know how many people we can get - they’re already pulling more soldiers into the Valley. I heard they’re ass-deep in demons out that way, and can’t get any headway. Just trying to hold the lines from what I understand.”   


“I see. In that case, another day of observation should only improve matters. I will be spending the night watching over the prisoner, making sure progress is made and relieving Adan.”

Their conversation continued but Em hadn’t understood any of it, and her mind wandered off.

She wondered where she would sleep tonight - no one had told her where she would go when they were done. She hoped she wasn’t going to have to sleep in the prison. She was starting to feel tired from their hike up to the rift, and she didn’t know when she’d last eaten. She probably should do that soon. What time was it, anyway? The wind bit through her clothes and froze her skin under the wool - it was thick but with the cold on the mountain, it felt like she was wearing crepe paper. She shivered.

“Hey, Solas, can you see if Ashael here has somewhere to sleep or any arrangements for better clothes? She’s going to freeze out here if she stays dressed like this.”

She perked up at hearing her name, feeling her ears catch on her hair as they twitched upwards in interest. 

“I had not even considered it. We should see what we can do.” Solas nodded at whatever Varric had said.

“‹‹Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?››” Solas asked her, turning slightly from Varric. She shook her head negatively.

“‹‹Not that I’m aware of, no.››”

Solas nodded, silent for a moment, “‹‹You may stay in the tent I was assigned, if you would like. I will be staying with your companion and will have no need for the space. I believe Varric will likely be able to get you something warmer to wear as well.››” He looked at her pointedly as she shivered against another gust of wind, pulling her blanket around her tighter.

“Vin’san,” She nodded, feeling uncomfortable taking up a space assigned to someone else, but realizing she didn’t exactly have any other choice. 

Solas spoke to Varric, presumably about getting Em different, warmer clothing. Then the elf said his goodbyes and left the two, Varric gently taking Em’s elbow and leading her away, “Come on, let’s get you something warm to wear. Maybe we can get something to eat at the tavern while we’re at it.”

* * *

Half an hour later, Em was sitting in the tavern across from Varric, a large mug of some unknown liquid and a bread bowl of steaming stew in front of her. She was dressed in better fitting clothing - hand-me-downs from one of the elves in Haven who was better prepared for the winter weather. 

She had thankfully found herself already wearing underwear, a pair of something that looked a heck of a lot like modern panties. She wasn’t wearing any kind of chest support - just a thin camisole-like top which she hadn’t noticed earlier. The elven woman had supplied her with a contraption that was like a crop-top bodice - thick straps and corded panels that reached from her armpit to the bottom of her sternum and laced together. 

The other elf had been able to assist her in putting it on after Varric had been shooed out of the room. Em was laced in as tight as it would go and it was still just a little too large, clearly having been meant for a larger-chested lady. Had she still been back on earth it probably would have been too small. She felt weird for missing the size and weight she’d always held a quiet resentment about, but tried not to dwell on it too much.

“Oh, this is something one of the dwarven ladies sold me, I knew it would be a little big, but goodness, you are quite small, aren’t you?” The other woman had fussed over Em who had no idea what she was saying. She did feel better being covered, despite the looseness of the garment. It would be another layer against the cold and potentially extra protection under armor if needed. She thanked the elven woman, as she pulled on the pair of fleece-lined, dark-brown leather breeches. The woman seemed to at least understand the sentiment if not the language itself, and continued fussing and fretting while Em dressed, getting stuck only a couple of times in the unfamiliar clothing.

The tunic Em pulled over her head caught briefly on her ears and she squealed a little as she freed herself from the confines of the knit fabric. The neck was like a mock-turtleneck, coming about halfway to her chin, the ribbed knitting snug but not tight around her throat. She pulled at it gently just to make sure she had the space, but otherwise found it rather comfortable. The arms were only slightly too long, and laced from elbow to wrist to keep them fitted. She was given a leather belt that had empty pouches built in, and she wrapped the long length of leather around her hips twice before attempting to secure it. She required assistance briefly, the knot not quite staying in the metal rings meant to keep it secure. The extra length she pulled up and to the side, tucking it around itself. It hung loose still but at least it wasn’t flopping around her knees like a tail. 

She’d then pulled on her thick wool socks that reached mid calf, up over her leggings. Then the elven woman gave her a pair of boots that were not the ones Em had walked in with.

She blinked up at the woman who flushed and babbled, “They were meant for my cousin, but they’re a little small, you see? They look like they’ll fit you, though.” She gently took the boots from the clearly nervous woman and pulled them on. They fit like a glove. Or, well, a boot. 

The leather was tough and strong, clearly not broken in but not too stiff. It was a single piece of leather with one seam from toe to knee where it laced tightly around her calf and shin with no gaps showing her socks or leaving room for snow to get in.

The thickness of the knit tunic and the fleece on the inside of the leggings were already warmer feeling than the clothing she’d been wearing, but she also grabbed the cowl she’d acquired from the armory tent and held onto - it was a rougher fleece, grey wool, that draped over her shoulders and the hood gathered at the back, a perfect place to put her hair so it wouldn’t flap around behind her and be a danger while meandering the countryside. Or get caught in doors, or on people’s things, or in the various hanging items around camp - you know, like it already had at least twice and was beginning to be a nuisance. She remembered why she’d kept her hair at a slightly more reasonable length.

She also draped her blanket that Leliana had given her in the prison back around her shoulders like a shawl - doubled over longwise so it was narrower but still long enough that it definitely covered her from toe to chin if she chose. 

She felt comfortable in the new clothes - as if they’d been intended for her all along. Once she was dressed, she headed back to Varric, thanking the woman profusely as she and Varric finished any other business they had. Eventually Varric had to pull her away from the woman just so Em would stop thanking her. He’d laughed, good-naturedly, so it must not have been so bad, but Em couldn’t help being so grateful to the elven woman for giving up clothing she must not have had much of. As soon as she had clothing of her own, she’d give these ones right back.

Varric then took her to Solas’ tent, so she knew where she would be sleeping. The tent was small, issued for one person, and clearly that was an overpopulation of the tiny space. 

It was sturdily built - meant to stay up for some time, much like the other tents around Haven, and the thick, waterproofed canvas kept the cold out very well. There was a pack in the corner - likely Solas’ - that she stayed away from as best she could. A bedroll was attached to the pack, but a second one was already unfolded onto a low cot and ready to be used. She assumed it was the one that came with the tent, and she placed the too-large clothes on top of it. No wonder Solas hadn’t wanted to use the space - she was nearly too large for it and she was far smaller than he was.

“There we go! Now let’s get you some food. I hear Flissa’s got an excellent stew on, tonight.” Varric clapped her on the back as she exited the tent.

Em understood the word “food”, which was all she needed. He led her onward, casually touching her elbow as she pulled her blanket around her shoulders. She tried hard not to think about the harsh looks she was receiving from the citizens of Haven.

They did not like her, and she didn’t know how to fix that. 

But now, Varric had ordered and the stew had been delivered. She heard him say something about “goat”, which was promising. That was a relatively delicious meat, and probably good in a stew. The stew itself was brown, and filled not only with bits of meat but also some root vegetables.

Varric also set down a pouch - larger than the ones currently on her belt - and indicated she should open it. It was a small mess kit - a knife, a wooden spoon, a plate with a deep divot to allow for soupier meals, and hanging off the side was a water horn. She’d blinked at him, confused.

“Figured you’d need your kit, since everything you had got blown up.” He shrugged with whatever he said, and she just stared at him, her hands close to the bread bowl to keep them warm. He sighed, and scrubbed his eyes, their inability to communicate finally starting to get to him. “Shit, this would be so much easier if you could read.” 

She knew that word, and she perked up as she repeated it at him, “Read?”

Varric blinked at her, “Wait...Can you read?”

“‹‹I...are you asking me if I can read?›› I...read?” She tried, not sure if she was saying things correctly. She might have missed.

“Only one way to find out, I guess.” Varric muttered, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small book. It was filled with hand scrawled notes, spidering off the pages and into the margins, words crossing one another. He flipped through it, about halfway through, to a blank page and pulled out a small stick of charcoal wrapped in wood - a pencil!

She liked where this seemed to be going. She hoped she could read...that would certainly be interesting to find out. Unable to speak or understand spoken word, but able to read it - now that was sure to cause raised eyebrows if it ended up being the case. Varric finished scribbling on the paper, hovering over the notebook like he was keeping secrets in it - which, as an author he probably was, she realized.

Em had kind of hoped to see if she could read it upside down before he handed it to her, which would allow her to tell him before he got too far, but oh well.

He spun the book around to her and she looked down at the strange letters. They were utterly foreign and handwritten words would be different from printed - and yet she understood them.

_ Can you read this? _

She looked at it and her face lit up in a smile as she nodded, “‹‹Vin! Yes, I can read,›› I read!” she said, delighted at this newfound ability to communicate. This would make everything much easier.

Varric laughed, “Thank the fucking Maker.” He muttered, low as he passed her the pencil.

She wrote:

_ What is this pouch? _

He read and responded:

_ For you - yours probably got exploded. Figured you’d need a new one. It’s hard to eat stew without a spoon. Friend in the barracks got it from requisitions for me _

She looked at the sentence and then at the mess kit - her mess kit. She blinked as her eyes felt suddenly wet and her throat felt thick. 

“Ma serannas, arani.” She murmured.

“You’re welcome, kid. You’re very welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine Elvhen translations, Direct from Project Elvhen:
> 
> G'on || Everything well? What's up? (contraction of ga son) || Used with: Friends and colleagues, informal  
> Ahn, um, mahn ea ar viral? - What, um, where am I going?  
> ‘Ma’melin Ashael - My name [is] Ashael  
> emma lethallin - my clan mate (gender neutral)  
> Arani - my friend  
> etunash n. shit, crap, dung, feces  
> Thu ea as ladaral? - How is she healing?  
> Feladara n. Elfroot. Lit. Calm healing  
> Vin’san - Yes okay
> 
> Hope you're enjoying! Chapter 3 should be up in just a few minutes!


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weird dream, Em wakes up and remembers she's still in a video game. Well, not a video game-video game, but like... You know what she means!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text within the ‹‹ and ›› symbols are spoken Elvhen. Translations at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> This was much shorter than I remembered. That's what happens when you break up a mega chapter into 3 and never take a second look at the length before you start posting I guess.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Varric and Em continued to trade notes as they ate their stew. She learned that the contents of the mug was an ale, which at first she was wary of, but on first taste learned it was _far_ tastier than the beer her family preferred. It was malty, not bitter. It was light and refreshing and weirdly tasted just like a fresh loaf of bread. She wasn’t sure about the alcohol content, however, and so despite how delicious it was, she drank it slowly, savoring the flavor instead of gulping it down. The stew itself was hearty and filling, the bread bowl a tasty sourdough that she enjoyed after the stew had been finished off.

One of the soldiers had a lute and played a little while for the others, the atmosphere tense due to the fighting, the hole in the sky, and destruction of the Conclave not 48 hours past, but light enough that people were able to relax a little as the night wore down. Varric and Em stayed well after everyone else had left to sleep, exchanging information on what was happening, the plan for the next day, what others were saying, and how much Em knew. 

Em fought not to give away too much - it was good she had the distance of being able to write the information down, already allowing her a filter to make sure she didn’t say too much. But it would have been so easy to lay down everything for Varric - he was easy to talk to, and he knew it. It was dangerous and she suddenly understood how he had such a wide reach with his contacts, despite not being a “spymaster”. 

Varric told her he had a friend who knew Elvhen and he’d written while Em was getting dressed to ask her to send some phrases they could work on. Em smiled at this - he seemed to genuinely want to help her, and honestly that was better treatment than she’d had from most people in a long time. He had already gotten her clothes and a mess kit - both of which he told her were hers now. Em had already thanked the elven lady who’d given them to her, but she felt the compulsion to do so again now that she knew they weren’t on loan, and she would get to keep them. She settled for thanking Varric again, finishing the note with a small smiley-face to indicate how much it meant to her.

“Oh shit, kid. That’s adorable!” He said with a startled laugh when he read it. Em still had no idea what he said - she was starting to figure out some of his favorite curse words, however, and “shit” was definitely one of them - but she took his response as positive.

Finally, Flissa fussed at them to get out, and they said their farewells at the door before Em headed to the tiny tent that was hers, if only for the night.

It took no time at all for her to fall asleep once her boots came off her feet and she lay down on her back, stretching and enjoying the feeling of her vertebrae clicking back into place after a long day on her feet. 

Once asleep, however, it was a different matter. 

* * *

_Em was running. The landscape rushed past her in a green and brown blur. Something was...chasing her?_

_A voice surrounding her as she moved through indistinct scenery, familiar and foreign all at once. It was terrifying and comforting all at the same time._

_“Da’len, you do not need to run.”_

_“What?” She slowed her steps, looking around, trying to find the source of the voice as she came to a stop in the middle of a field, a clearing in the middle of the woods, a river at the bottom of a canyon, windy moors, a path lined with low bushes on the side of a mountain._

_“Why are you running, da’len?”_

_“I...There’s something…” She stumbled over her words, “I- where are you?”_

_“I am with you, da’len. I will guide you here. You are in no danger with me.”_

_She shivered a little at the words. She wanted to trust this voice, but...something was wrong._

_“Who-?”_

_A figure coalesced in front of her, cloaked in shadow. Wisps of black smoke rose off of black fur, gauze, velvet, brocade. She blinked to try and clear her vision as she stared at the figure whose head was a wolf- no...an owl? Now it was a wolf again - now an owl but with six glowing red eyes. What?_

_“I know you.” She said, confidently as she gazed at the miasmic figure in front of her. They cocked their head to the side like a bird - or a dog? “You are the guide through the Fade - Falon’Din.” That…_

_That was right, right?_

_Something was wrong. The voice chuckled, sounding dark in a way that was both comforting and horrible at the same time, “Indeed, da’len. You are safe with me.”_

_“Am I...?” Em let her question hang in the space between them, unwilling to finish it._

_“No, da’len. You are asleep. I will help guide you through the Beyond, but not further. You are not my companion to the far reaches just yet.” The wolf-owl-neither’s head tilted back the other way, “You are unique, da’len. I have yet to meet another like you.”_

_Em blinked, her mind feeling fuzzy and her thoughts were disjointed, “Well, isn’t everyone unique? How could there be someone like me if no one else has had my experiences?”_

_A barking laugh, her heart skipped a beat and that smile was definitely a wolfish smile - how was it smiling? - as the figure continued, “You are wise, young one. Come, I shall lead you to safety.” The figure turned and almost immediately dissolved in front of Em. She panicked at the thought of being alone in this shadowy wood, dark cave, open crossroads._

_“No wait!” She ran towards where Falon’Din had stood - and realized she knew that voice. That wasn’t Falon’Din. That was…_

_“Solas?” She called, her voice echoing back at her a hundred times over, becoming cacophonous and ringing through the canyon, the treetops, the aravel she called home, the tent she stayed in, the bedroom in her apartment._

* * *

She jolted awake, breathing hard but otherwise lay still as death as she tried to calm herself.

She could see the roof of the tent clearly from where she lay and it took her far longer than it should have for her to remember where she was.

Thedas.

So that part hadn’t been a dream. _Great_.

She groaned quietly and rolled over before pushing herself to a sitting position, scrubbing at her eyes with her thumb and middle finger to dislodge the sleep. She dropped her face into her palms and sighed, leaning her elbows on her knees.

What was she going to do? She’d been transported to her favorite video game - three days before the actual events of it kicked off - and she was essentially an NPC. What if she didn’t make it until the Herald woke up? What if she was alive but then died at the rift? Or the Breach?

Would she know the other elf like she knew how to read? Or would it be a stranger who would know her face and call her by not-her-name-but-somehow-her-name? How long would she have to hide her knowledge of the events about to transpire?

Wearily she swung her legs over the edge of the cot before pulling on her boots and lacing them up. She pulled the cowl over her head and folded the blanket into a tidy rectangle - if she traveled with Varric and Solas again today, she wouldn’t need it. She’d just wear her armor.

Which was still in Varric’s tent. At least she knew where she’d go first this morning. She stumbled out of the tent, still not used to having to crouch so low to exit. The sun was just cresting over the mountains, and many people were already awake and moving around. Her tent - Solas’ tent, she reminded herself - was situated near the apothecary. That explained why Solas was always over here, she thought as she walked down through the buildings and around the tavern. _The Singing Maiden_ she remembered from her exchanges with Varric last night. 

She finally arrived at the small fire Varric had situated outside of his tent, it was lit, and a kettle was resting on top, starting to bubble. She was just about to call out to the dwarf to see if he was still in his tent when he came round the corner.

“Ashael!” He greeted with a smile and she waved.

“Varric!” She returned the greeting. 

He was accompanied by Cassandra, who looked stern and forbidding, even in the light of morning and Em dropped her eyes, not really cowering but trying desperately not to offend the woman. She was unbelievably beautiful and also incredibly strong and Em knew either they would be tentative allies at most, or she would be snapped in half at worst.

“What did you call her?” Cassandra’s voice was hard as she narrowed her eyes at Varric.

“Her name, Seeker. It’s what you do with people you’re friends with - isn’t that right, Ashael?” She only understood that he’d said friends and her name, but she nodded, hoping he wasn’t about to get her in trouble.

“So she does understand!”

“No, Seeker, I said maybe two words she knows. Now I feel like an asshole. Thanks.” He griped before sighing and pulling out his little notebook and the pencil. He scribbled a note and handed it to Em.

_Seeker Cassandra came with me to discuss our plans for today. You’re going to be coming with us to the rift again - it will be me, you, the Seeker and some soldiers._ ~~_Chuckles_~~ _Solas will not be coming with us this time. We’re trying out a theory he had._

She scanned the note a couple of times, tapping the end of the pencil against her lips as she read, before scribbling down her response. As she did so, he spoke with Cassandra.

“She can read, and we’re working on her understanding spoken words, but it’ll be slow going, Seeker.”

“If she can read and write, why did she not tell us this yesterday?”

“Would you have given her something to write with?” Cassandra scoffed at whatever Varric said as Em handed her note over.

_You have my armor I wore yesterday. If we are planning on altercations with demons I need weapons too._

He read the note she wrote.

“You got it, arani.” He said, before closing his notebook and ducking into his tent - his was taller than Em’s and she pouted a bit at that - especially because otherwise they appeared to be the same size. He came out with the green leather coat from the day before, along with the thick belt with additional pouches. 

She pulled it on and fastened it as Cassandra and Varric continued their conversation. It all fit loosely over the belt that went around her tunic, so she had additional storage options which was great if she decided to pick anything up - or if she was granted potions or any items that might assist her in the fighting. The only things missing were the knives she’d used the day before, so she would have to stop by the requisitions tent and pick those up again.

As she straightened up, pulling on things to make sure they lay correctly, Cassandra and Varric finished their...conversation? Argument? With those two, it was probably the same thing. A runner came up and spoke quickly to Cassandra, who stepped away and held a terse conversation about the message being delivered. Em looked at Varric and raised an eyebrow in question - as best she could, she’d never been able to actually accomplish the feat so it probably just looked like she was constipated. 

Varric only shrugged so she nodded and waited for further information to come from Cassandra - a vain hope that quickly went out the window as the woman stalked away quickly back to the Chantry.

Em and Varric exchanged a look of confusion and slight concern, before they were approached from the direction of the prisoner’s cabin by a familiar figure.

“It seems I will go with you to the rift today after all.” His voice was calm and unconcerned, and his face was unreadable so Em got nothing from his words.

“That’s great, Chuckles. What’s the cause for the change in plans?”

“The prisoner should wake soon. Cassandra will be interrogating her as soon as she wakes. We will go to the rift in the meantime to see if we can close it. I have had some further theories aside from the one I presented that I will be testing, if we can.” He nodded to Em, “‹‹On dhea, Ashael.››” She returned his greeting and he continued, “‹‹Mar’lethallan should awaken soon. We shall be traveling to the rift together.››”

She blinked. That was...sooner than she had calculated - had she misunderstood him yesterday when he’d explained how long it had been? She shook herself quickly, “‹‹I am glad that she will awaken soon. Hopefully our trip today will be productive in helping to close some of these rifts, if not seal the Breach completely.››” His look was not quite suspicious but there was a narrowing of his eyes that made her worry that she’d misspoken, somehow. She shrugged, before continuing, “‹‹When do we depart?››”

“‹‹I believe we should head out as soon as we can. There should be a few soldiers waiting to join us - their end goal is to reach the valley to assist the forces there.››” Em knew the plan was to get the carrier of the Anchor to the Breach once she awoke, however they had to. She nodded in response and looked to Varric who was scribbling in his notebook.

_You okay there, kid?_ Was what he passed along to her.

_I’m fine - we should get going soon._

_Let me know if you need anything, alright? You looked terrified there for a second at whatever Solas said._

She looked at the note he passed her, pulled both her lips between her teeth to keep herself from trying to say anything, nodded at Varric and passed the book back. She was fine. She had to be.

They stopped to make sure Em and Solas were armed, his staff returned to him and she got two knives - she wasn’t sure if they were the same as the ones from the day before, but it didn’t matter. She also hoped she wouldn’t have to use them, but she knew better.

Today, the Herald would awaken and start the process of saving the world.

Today? She could die and it wouldn’t affect the story in the slightest.

She looked to the group of soldiers who stood ready to travel with them - Meg was among their ranks and Em waved at her shyly, which Meg returned with more energy. She realized suddenly that there were nowhere near this number of soldiers on the field in game when the Inquisitor-to-be arrived at the first rift. Unless more than half of this number headed straight to the valley around the rift, then that number would die before the Herald of Andraste joined the party.

And if they did end up in the valley? Who was to say they were in the number of those who survived? Any of them could die, and the Herald would never know, and it wouldn’t matter at all.

Em closed her eyes against a wave of vertigo at the realization, inhaling deeply, before opening them again on the exhale. Squaring her shoulders, she set her eyes on the path before them - the same one they’d walked the day before, and thought to herself, _Then I make sure their efforts make a difference._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine Elvhen translations, direct from Project Elvhen (this is my favorite referential joke I've ever made I'm really sorry):
> 
> On dhea || Good morning || Used with: anyone, morning  
> Mar’lethallan - Your clan mate (feminine)
> 
> Fun facts - the dream Em has is based off a dream I *actually* had. It's relatively close from what I remembered because it was really weird for me to dream about a video game that wasn't something from the video game. I figured it was a sign.
> 
> Edited 3/4/2020 - I missed a thing and I didn't realize it until I was writing something else. A strike-thru was missing and I needed to make sure it was included or it reads weird.


	4. Fade In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia thinks she's alone in a video game universe and starts planning for how she's going to manage it until she can find a way out. Also she goes on a hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text within the ‹‹ and ›› symbols is spoken Elvhen. Translations are at the end of the chapter.

Lia cursed, groaning as she pushed herself up - what the hell had  _ hit _ her? A freight train?

Her body moved stiffly as she stumbled to her feet and looked around. For that matter, where in the hell was she?

“The  _ fuck _ ?” She muttered, looking in all directions. There were no features but the ground she stood on - some kind of stone. Around her was just fog. A weird green fog, like something out of a comic book indicating a poison or a nerve gas or something like that. But other than her entire body hurting, she didn’t feel anything that would indicate the air she breathed was bad.

Previously featureless landscape gave way to a figure stumbling through the fog, slowly becoming more distinct - a woman, roughly her own age, maybe a little shorter than her, holding her head like she was nursing a hangover or something.

“Hello?” Her voice echoed into the nothing that surrounded them as the woman looked up - her face was marked, like a tattoo. Thin black lines flowing from close to her nose like whiskers or...branches - they were branches. That was something Lia  _ knew _ like she knew her name or the street she grew up on. A learned knowledge, but one so deeply ingrained she couldn’t ever remember not knowing it.

She shook herself a little and took in the rest of the woman - her hair was long, braided behind her, and poking out from her hair were...elf ears?

She’d seen enough cosplay attempts to know if these were prosthetics these were the highest quality prosthetics she’d ever seen - they matched the woman’s skin tone exactly. It was uncanny.

As she watched, those ears flickered with an emotion - recognition, she realized. This woman recognized her.

“‹‹Lethallan, where are we?››” The woman spoke words that were unbelievably foreign to Lia but she...understood them like she understood English. Like she understood the thoughts in her head.

She looked at the face in front of her - it was thinner than she remembered, and the branch tattoos broke it up in a way that was unfamiliar (and yet...she knew it, she knew it like she knew her own reflection), but this was…

“Em!” She cried, rushing forward as the other woman came close and they grasped one another’s elbows, holding tightly in lieu of a hug. “‹‹I have no idea where we are,››” She found herself saying, “‹‹We need to get out of here.››” She was so glad it was Em. They’d been close for years, and while they’d never spent much time together in person, they’d always considered one another practically sisters. Perks of growing up on the internet.

“‹‹I couldn’t agree more. Let’s go!››” They grasped hands and started to look around at their surroundings. Suddenly, Lia spotted something - a pile of rubble rising from the ground, and as she looked, she could see more and more rubble. Something was...wrong.

At the top of the pile, stood a figure glowing bright, like sunlight. She couldn’t make out any features - she could barely look at the figure, her eyes squinting as she tried. Behind the woman was something - it was almost like Lia could see through the weird shifting thing into somewhere else, but her eyes wouldn’t focus on it.

“‹‹There - we need to get up there.››” She said, pointing. Just then, she heard it.

The skittering of many tiny feet across the stone, scraping with squeaks as small rocks were kicked out of the way. She glanced behind them and saw eyes - so many eyes - and she panicked, “‹‹RUN!››” She shouted, pulling Em along behind her. Em ran, keeping pace as best she could. They reached the sheer face of the pile of debris and Lia took hold where there were places and pulled. She’d never been rock climbing, but clearly fear could motivate a person to do more than they ever thought possible. She just kept reaching and pulling, stepping and pushing and most importantly never looking down or thinking about how far up she was going. 

Finally they were almost at the top, Em having stayed close to her side the whole time. The glowing figure reached down its hand, Lia reached for it with her own left hand, something in her palm flashing with pain as she made contact. She was pulled bodily up onto the ledge, and she heard Em follow suit, cursing the whole time. They were shoved through the miasmic door behind the figure unceremoniously, landing heavily on the ground. Pain lanced through Lia’s arm, causing her muscles to give out underneath her and she collapsed, blacking out.

That was all she knew for a long time - her memories of those... _ things _ chasing her, the feel of her best friend’s hand in hers, reaching, reaching, reaching up, and then blackness.

Blackness and then  _ pain _ . Unbelievable pain radiating from the center of her left palm up through her wrist, her forearm, and into her elbow before it branched away from the bones and scattered through the rest of her body like electricity. She grunted as her body spasmed and she woke.

For a moment, all she knew was that her  _ everything _ hurt and it was dark. Slowly her eyes adjusted and she realized that it wasn’t dark-dark, it was firelight-dark. That edge-of-the-campfire dark where everything behind you is too bright and everything in front of you is too dark and you can’t see anything distinctly.

She felt movement around her and something inside her said “ _ Four people, armed, aimed at you, danger, danger. _ ”

She wasn’t sure exactly what was causing that particular alarm to sound like that, but as she looked around, she couldn’t deny that it was correct. Four people, dressed in...armor? With swords pointed at her. Yay accurate anxiety?

She looked down at her hand, which was still hurting. Across the center of the palm, where everything radiated out from, was a small, thin line. Barely anything, it traced her head-line, like its twin. It wasn’t even an open wound. It wouldn’t have been something she even noticed other than the pain. 

Well and the fact that it was glowing bright  _ fucking _ green and sparked at her every so often.  _ That _ was definitely not normal.

Lia blinked at it a second, before taking notice of the fact that she had heavy iron manacles around her wrists, connectected in a rigid bar so she couldn’t bring her hands together or force them apart. 

Before she could do anything further, the door she couldn’t see because of its relative proximity to the edge-of-the-campfire-zone, burst open, slamming against the wall before beginning to bounce back a little. 

Two figures approached and as they did so, the armored people guarding her lowered their weapons and sheathed them.

And Lia realized, with a pit in her stomach, she knew exactly where she was - and who these two women were.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” The first one, close-cropped dark hair crowned with a long braid, sharp features and fury in her eyes, snarled at Lia, her tone cold and clipped against her accented words. She was clearly trying to control herself as she spoke.

As Lia’s brain reached the realization of exactly what was happening, she spoke without thinking, two tiny words, more of an exhalation than anything, “Oh no.”

The woman in front of her, Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of Truth and Right Hand of the Divine Head of the Chantry, scoffed before repeating Lia’s words, mockingly, “‘Oh no,’ PAH!” Cassandra grabbed Lia’s wrist and pulled her up slightly, shaking the limb in her calloused hand. “Explain this!”

Lia briefly considered her options. She could follow the script, lying and saying she has no idea what the Anchor is, how it got there, or what’s going on. She could tell the story of Lavellan, how they were called out to by the Divine, entered the room, interrupted the beginning of the ritual spell, and grabbed the artifact, earning the Anchor that could close the rifts in the fade. She could tell the truth - that she had been getting ready for bed as normal, a world and a universe away, and had just nodded off when she woke up here. She could make something up.

“I...can’t.” She decided to say instead. There was no way to explain any of this. Not in a way that wouldn’t end with her dead.

“What do you mean, you can’t?“ Cassandra spat.

“I mean I can’t!” Lia snapped back. If she could explain, she would have.

“You will tell me!” Cassandra raised her hand to backhand Lia and she resisted the urge to flinch back from the strike. She was saved by Leliana’s interference.

“We need her, Cassandra.” She said, her voice urgent and stern, but somehow more calm than Cassandra’s. Lia tried hard not to attribute that to their accents, however difficult that may have been.

Lia stayed silent as Leliana took over from Cassandra, who huffed and stalked back into the darkness of the room, “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

Lia sighed, already weary from everything, and she shifted as best she could in order to bring her legs out from underneath her - the limbs having gone numb prior to her waking up. She cringed at the feeling of pins and needles as they shot up her leg.

“I...not really, no.” Lia said, deciding honesty was the best policy - less to keep up with.

“What  _ do _ you remember?” The spymaster said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one side. 

That was an  _ excellent _ question. Lia thought for a moment, trying to piece together the events from before she woke up here.

She and Em had been chatting - the same as they did most nights. She couldn’t even really remember the topic. Em had mentioned she was going to try going to bed. Lia agreed that she probably ought to as well. She’d stood to stretch, getting a little headrush and then…

Then she could only remember those strange dreams she’d been having before the pain woke her up. She had no idea what else had happened.

“I’d been...I was heading to…” She started and stopped. “It’s...complicated.” She ended, slumping forward, wiggling her toes in her boots to get the blood moving through them.

“Complicated how?”

Before Lia could respond, Cassandra stepped up again, appearing to have composed herself a little. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.”

“Look, I’m sorry, Cass. I promise I didn’t do anything.” Lia said, as Leliana left and her manacles were replaced by tightly bound rope.

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed as she frowned at Lia, “My name is  _ Cassandra _ .  _ You _ may call me  _ Seeker Pentaghast. _ ” Lia winced as she realized her slip-up. 

“Right. Right, my bad.” She muttered as she was lifted up. Cassandra - no,  _ Seeker Pentaghast _ she snarkily corrected herself - half led, half dragged her through the door, down the hall and up the stairs into the Chantry proper.

Halfway through the Chantry Lia firmly dug her heels in and pulled back against Cassandra’s grip, causing the warrior woman to stop and glare at her. “What are you doing?” She snapped.

“I’m trying to walk,  _ you- _ ! Seeker.” Lia snarled a little, stress and anxiety already taking their toll as her legs protested movement after so long tucked up underneath her. “I’m sorry I can’t just start sprinting after having been on the hard ground after so long, pala’sha shem.” Lia looked down and blinked at herself. That was not a response she’d planned on giving - one because she wouldn’t have said that normally, and two, that was definitely not English. Similar but...also very much not.

The shock of it lasted just long enough for Cassandra to scoff, snag Lia’s upper arm again and begin dragging her through the Chantry doors.

Lia balked at the bright light of day glaring off the snow. And then she saw it.

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” Cassandra said as Lia’s jaw dropped in terror.

It was relatively indescribable. The same sickly green that emanated from Lia’s palm in flashes and sparks split the sky like the worst firecracker ever exploding during a post-apocalyptic Independence Day celebration somewhere in the mountains of the United States east coast where people disregard both the law and common sense safety measures. 

It flashed and flickered like lightning clouds during a dry storm. The clouds swirled with danger in a sick parody of a tornado. Large boulders, able to be seen even from as far away as Haven was from the Temple of Sacred Ashes, floated above the mountain ridge like birds on an updraft. Boulders that would, if they fell, desolate a village the size of Haven. A sound like wind could be heard - despite a stillness that was broken only by a breeze that blew powdery snow across the ground and off the tops of houses and tents. Wind voiced by a hundred minor key chords played at once - loud enough to deafen but somehow nearly silent.

Lia felt slightly faint at the sight as the world greyed at the edges of her vision while she stared at the horrible, twisting miasma. Pixels on the highest resolution screen wouldn’t have done justice to the cataclysmic image before her.

Cassandra had continued speaking in Lia’s silence, “ Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” As if summoned by speaking of it, the Breach pulsed, expanded, and Lia’s hand and arm exploded into pain unlike anything she had ever felt before. She cried out, her knees giving way beneath her as she collapsed to the ground. As the pain started fading, she could hear Cassandra talking to her, pulling her back onto her feet. Lia couldn’t quite comprehend the words at the moment, the pain having cut off her ability to figure out speech. She did spare a thought and a soft chuff of laughter at her thinking that they’d made the Inquisitor’s reactions a bit over dramatic in the beginning of the game. Now she was fairly certain they’d not only downplayed it initially, but completely forgot about it again until Trespasser came out.

She came back to her senses just enough to catch the end of Cassandra’s sentence, “It is our only chance, however. And yours.”

Lia tried in vain to remember the beginning of the line, but couldn’t quite manage it. “Right, right okay. Okay, so what do we do next?” She breathed heavily as she tried to steady herself on her feet.

“I am taking you to one of the smaller rifts nearby. There’s already a group there fighting off the demons that come out of them, trying to close it. So far all attempts have been fruitless.” With that, Cassandra took Lia’s arm again - this time much more gently, which Lia greatly appreciated - and led her down the main walkway, past villagers, refugees, tents and lean-tos. Lia felt the glare of the people they passed, judging her, hating her, for they had no other target.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it.” Cassandra said, somberly, “We all mourn the Most Holy, Divine Justinia. I know most Dalish do not care for the matters of men or the following of Andraste’s teachings, the Chant of Light. But this was the chance to bring peace to all parties. The explosion on the mountain, within the Temple...there were no other survivors aside from you and your companion.” 

They paused for a moment and Lia took in what Cassandra said. Her companion? The Inquisitor never had a companion - not one that survived the Conclave anyway.

They were at a tent, on the outskirts of Haven, just before the bridge where Cassandra would cut her bindings and they would start their trek towards the rift. She was confused as to why until she realized she wore no armor. Roughspun cloth hung like too-loose pajamas - clothes she knew she didn’t own in real life, and based on the fact that these definitely didn’t fit right, weren’t this version of her’s, either. A coat of leather with metal pauldrons, a single vambrace for her right arm, leaving her scarred left hand bare, a belt with pouches, and a pair of sturdy boots were outfitted for her. Cassandra untied her wrists in order to allow her to dress herself, and once she was settled into her loaned armor, they continued on.

“We lash out, like the sky, but this is far greater than we are. We must look to Most Holy’s example and work together - until the breach is sealed. There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come, it is not far.” She said, turning from Lia and leading her away from the gate. Lia jogged to catch up.

Keeping Cassandra in her peripheral, she looked at the surroundings. They passed the guards at the gate, and then she looked at the bridge ahead. It was both crowded and empty as the majority of the people on it were clearly not conscious - if even alive. The smell was horrendous as blood, sweat, and excrement could be distinctly seen on or around some of the bodies. Lia swallowed back bile and did her level best to breathe shallowly through her mouth so she wouldn’t smell it quite as strongly. The cold helped limit the smell, at least, but it wasn’t nearly as helpful as she wanted it to be. She bit the inside of her cheek and hurried along behind the imposing figure of Cassandra as they made their way towards the rift.

They reached the end of the bridge and Cassandra ordered for the gates to be opened. They creaked open and Lia held back a sigh of relief that there didn’t appear to be the collection of further wounded and dead on the other side of the door.

There were a few casualties still, as they walked up the path, soldiers still holding their lines behind makeshift barricades. They reached the apex of the climb and Lia felt a tingle before the pain exploded in her hand and up her arm again. Just as shocking as the first time, she missed a step and tripped forward into the snow. It was like being on fire and freezing in ice at the same time. She imagined this would be what holding a block of dry ice would feel like, with just a hint of being electrocuted. 

Cassandra rushed to her side, and helped her back up, “The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” 

Lia cursed under her breath and muttered to herself, “How the  _ fuck _ did I survive the explosion anyway?”

Cassandra answered, even though Lia had mostly meant the question rhetorically, “They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

They came up to a bridge at the top of the hill - it was crumbling in places, and there were a couple of fires that had started, their warmth causing a slightly stronger breeze near them, emphasizing the scent of death and dying that were coming from the bodies littered around them. Lia grimaced and continued on behind Cassandra.

She heard the whistling sound just in time to look up and shout at Cassandra to watch out as a large rock from the Breach rocketed down towards them on the bridge. Lia had just enough time to snag Cassandra’s elbow and drag her back from the impact of the meteor, but not far enough away to avoid falling to the ice below the bridge as the structure collapsed in on itself.

Crates, boxes, rubble, trash, and bodies tumbled down with them, knocking into both women as they hit the feet-thick ice, hard. Lia gasped, out of breath as they watched another meteor hit the ice beside them. From the impact a pool of green light and black-as-night shadows swirled and shifted, taking shape of...of…

She really had no words to describe what it looked like. It was the same height as her, maybe a couple inches taller, but it slouched like a teenager on a stool in a science lab. It appeared to wear a hood over the flesh that was somehow both stretched and sagging - a dark grey that seemed to glisten like scales or frogskin. From it - where she assumed shoulders should be - stretched thin, wiry arms ending in sharp claws. The shape of its body ended like a slug, perhaps emulating robes, but with the slithering motion it made as it moved she was pretty sure it didn’t matter what it was emulating.

It was terrifying. And it was right in front of Cassandra as they stumbled to their feet. 

Cassandra drew her sword and shouted at Lia to stay behind her as she went to attack the demon forming from the fade-touched ice.

Lia would have been entirely happy to do as Cassandra asked, except then another pool of sick chartreuse and void began to swirl between the two women as Cassandra led the other demon farther from defenceless Lia. Panicking, because she  _ fucking knew _ this was going to happen, Lia looked around frantically for something,  _ anything _ to defend herself with.

All she found was a long pole with a spiked ball on the top - like some sort of evil flag pole or something. “‹‹Fuck it,››” She decided, grabbing it and holding it in front of her like she was about to try and hit a piñata with a broomstick as the demon rose and began advancing towards her.

She swung like she was going for the fences, despite the last time she played anything close to baseball was t-ball as a small child. The mace-like end of the pole smacked into the side of the demon’s face and her arms shook with the force of it. “‹‹Fuck off, no! Get back! Get back!››” She waved and swatted at the demon like she was trying to shoo a raccoon off the porch. A very large raccoon. One that wanted to eat her face.

During one wild swing, she saw Cassandra soundly beating back her own demon, but not noticing a third that had started creeping up behind her. “Cass! Watch out!” Lia shrieked, her stance shifting and her hold on the pole in her hand changing as she held it in front of herself as if to block. A tickle, like ants crawling on her skin, a vibration like the bass turned up too loud, and a light like a camera going off too close to her face as a lightning bolt shuddered out of her hands, up the pole and off the top like a reverse lightning rod, aimed towards the demon sneaking up behind Cassandra, who had heard her cry and swung around with a wide swipe with the edge of her blade, smashing into the demon at the same time the bolt of lightning did. The demon screamed, drawing the attention of Lia’s attacker who started towards its injured compatriot. As the demon Lia had struck with lightning fell, the electricity arced from it to the other two demons, striking them and causing enough of a paralyzing shot that Cassandra had plenty of time to end all three.

They stood, panting for a second, Cassandra holding her sword pointed towards the ground slightly, though still ready to be used in a moment. Lia shook with adrenaline and the remainder of electrical current that had coursed through her.

Then Cassandra looked back at her and the sword held loosely at the ready then immediately shot to throat height as she snapped at Lia, “Drop. Your. Weapon.  _ Now. _ ”

Lia startled at the sudden movement and the imminent death waiting at the end of Cassandra’s blade and her hands let go of the staff immediately. It clattered uselessly to the ground as if it hadn’t just assisted in the death of three separate demons. The two women looked down as the sound of the wood and metal hitting the ice echoed in the canyon made by the river. 

Cassandra let out a heavy sigh and sheathed her sword, before bending down and picking the staff back up. “I...I cannot protect you. I should not leave you completely defenceless.” She said, handing the staff back to Lia, who took it with still shaking fingers. Lia nodded in thanks, gulping back the anxious laugh she wanted to let out in hysteria. She had to keep it cool for now. There would be time to panic properly later, if she survived that long.

Though, being a mage would definitely keep her alive longer. She trembled a little realizing that she’d performed actual magic and it  _ worked _ . “‹‹Holy fuck…››” She murmured under her breath, sighing as she picked up the pace and continued after Cassandra who had already begun the trek back to the path.

As Lia caught up to Cassandra, the warrior turned to her and pulled five small vials from a small pouch on her belt. “Take these potions. If we run into more, we may need them.” Lia took the vials in her hand and shuffled around trying to find an accessible pocket on the over-large armor she was wearing. A small leather pouch was sewn into the wide belt at her waist, sized exactly right for the five vials she tucked inside of it. She spared a small thought for how they would actually work - in-game mechanics rarely mattered in a real-world sense, after all.

She hoped she wouldn’t have to find out.

* * *

Lia continued to follow Cassandra up a few more hills, her thoughts turning inward as they walked.

Several questions would need to be answered:

1 - What the fuck was going on?

2 - How the fuck did this happen?

3 - What the fuck she was going to do about it?

4 - Who the fuck else was involved?

She knew where she was, and she knew what was going to happen - roughly. She was in Thedas and there was an evil darkspawn magister who had broken the world and was intent on setting everything on fire to bring back an empire that had unequivocally been horrible, and still was in the modern times. That was the easy part.

How had she gotten here? Lia couldn’t remember anything after standing up from her computer to start getting ready for bed. Just those horrible awful dreams, one of which she had a sinking feeling hadn’t been a dream.

She just didn’t know exactly which one had been her real trip through the Fade. 

She thought she remembered, in one of them, having Em there with her...but that was ridiculous. They hadn’t seen each other in ages, and there was the outstanding fact that  _ the Inquisitor didn’t have a companion _ . Not one that came through the Conclave unscathed. How would that even work? What did she do, pull them in after her when everything went to shit?

She scoffed to herself, rolling her eyes. Ridiculous - the other person would have had to be in the room with her and the player character always entered the room alone to find Corypheus’ minions and the darkspawn asshole himself. There was no need for anyone to follow the player into the room, they were alone.

Her reactions to her internal monologue gained her a sideways glance from Cassandra, and she winced in embarrassment - whoops. Time to keep her thoughts to herself.

Okay, so… maybe finding a survivor was just a coincidence. They didn’t necessarily have to have come from the Fade with her. They could have just...survived a blast that left nothing in its wake for almost a mile in each direction…

And it probably wasn’t even Em - honestly, the idea was absurd. How would it be the world would pick  _ both _ of them to come through to a different universe in a story where there was only one protagonist? Besides, Lia had very clearly been alone in that prison. So where was her companion,  _ hm _ ?

Regardless of her having a partner in all of this, she knew she would have to come up with a plan. She tried to remember as much as she could as she walked - things picked up pretty quickly from here on out, if she survived the whole closing-the-rifts bit she was going to have to do. 

She focused now on forming a rough plan of how to approach the upcoming choices she would have to make as far as how to direct the Inquisition’s forces. She’d gotten as far as Horsemaster Dennett before she and Cassandra were facing more demons.

“There! Watch out!” before them on the ice, more shades like the ones they fought after falling off the bridge formed. Cassandra immediately went to rush them, advising her about flanking them for an advantage.

Lia took the staff from the sling on her back - something she’d found as they left the scene of the first battle with the demons. Cassandra had insisted she be able to use both her hands as she walked, and Lia wasn’t about to argue with the scary warrior woman. Lia took a deep inhale and searched for the well of power she’d used earlier. 

Maybe a well wasn’t quite the right metaphor. It was more like a bucket that reached into a well and drew up magic. Lia took that magic and pulled it through her like blood in her veins. When it reached the capillaries in her fingers it extended into the wood of the staff and out the top. It felt like standing too close to a live wire, the hairs on her arms raising. If her own hair wasn’t so long, she could have almost believed it stood on end too as she pushed through the staff and directed a bolt of lightning into one of the shades. As it hit, it bounced off into the other two simultaneously, somehow managing to miss Cassandra as she sliced with her sword, bashing into them with her shield, a force of nature indeed.

Lia spun the staff around herself like she’d been born to do it - the magic flowing easily from her now, small electric bolts flying from the spiked ball at the top and into the shades as she directed them, pushing and pulling. She stayed on the ledge above the ice as Cassandra fought below, her ability to see the field helping her find where to send the lightning as she cast.

Finally all the shades were defeated, their bodies dematerialising and floating back into the Fade. She jogged down the hillside to join Cassandra, the way forward where she had stood was blocked by debris. 

This wasn’t so bad. She didn’t want to call it easy, because it definitely wasn’t - using magic exhausted her, though the exhaustion left quickly after the fighting was done, it certainly didn’t help while she was in the thick of things. Maybe she was using more than she needed to? She would have to try moderating the amount of magic she used - maybe not until she was out of all the life-or-death situations, though. As it was, they came upon more shades on the ice and sickly green ghost-type figures.  _ Wraiths _ she was pretty sure they were called in the game.

“Up on the hill! It attacks from a distance!” Cassandra pointed out that the wraiths were firing some sort of energy at them. Lia dodged, and where it impacted the ground looked withered, grey. 

_ Note to self _ , she thought wryly,  _ don’t get hit by that _ .

Again she attacked, her spells reaching the wraith even from her considerable distance - another thing she would have to test at some point in a controlled environment. What was her range? Were some spells different? Did she even know other spells?

She wasn’t going to test it now, of all things. That would be ridiculous. A surefire way to make sure someone got hurt. 

She took down one of the wraiths and focused on the next one. They were less affected by physical attacks, she found, as Cassandra came up to a third and started in on it. For one, they would flicker in and out of corporeality. For two, they were able to spirit away to a location out of range for a melee fighter like Cassandra. And any time Cassandra got hit, it seemed like she did even less damage.

Lia dispatched the wraiths, one after the other, and jogged up to Cassandra who was leaning on her knees and breathing heavily before taking out a potion and downing it quickly. “Are you alright?” She asked the warrior.

“I am fine.” Was the answer she received. And that was it. They were on their way again.

They were paused again not a minute’s walk from where they’d been.

“Shit!” Lia cursed, jumping back as two meteors slammed into the ground in front of them. Demons began forming from the debris, “They’re falling from the _fucking_ _sky_.” She cried, aiming her first spell as Cassandra attacked the more solid of the forms before them, not answering until their enemies were once more dispatched.

They made it to the base of a tall set of stairs before yet another skirmish with demons - just two this time. She’d never been more thankful to go through a tutorial level in her  _ life _ . 

When they finished, Cassandra gestured up at the stairs, the two having given up on conversation for the time being. Lia followed her up, starting to finally feel the effects of all the walking and fighting, but knowing they weren’t even halfway done yet. She still had to figure out how to close the rifts.

As they neared the top of the stairs, just as Lia was beginning to wonder exactly how much longer they’d have to walk, Cassandra spoke to her once more, “We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”

“Oh thank  _ fuck _ .” Lia breathed heavily, leaning a little on her staff as she paused momentarily. Cassandra looked at her sideways, a hint of amusement in her eyes, before continuing on.

As they turned, Lia saw the remains of a bridge directly ahead and then, to the left, the fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pala’sha shem - fucking human
> 
> I tried with that one, I had to make it up a little because, since there's no official dictionary of all of the terms I want, I had to try and apply the rules Project Elvhen set up for me. I should mention I barely speak English and it's the only language I actually know, so this...this may have been a bad choice lol.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em gets to meet Lia and they practice the age old tradition of "glomping" for a greeting. Also there's some fighting and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text between the ‹‹ and ›› is spoken Elvhen, translations at the bottom of the chapter

Em yelped as a blast of magic soared by her, the knife in her hand slashing out and striking the demon she faced right across the soft part of its torso (stomach? Did demons  _ have _ stomachs?). It crumpled to the ground as she glared at Solas who had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he shot blasts of energy at the enemies that surrounded the group, forming from the rift again and again.

She was starting to wear out - they had been fighting for ages now, battling demons and monsters and hiking through the terrain. 

Varric shouted something. A crossbow bolt landed in the eye of a demon and she turned, hearing the telltale squelch and slither of a Shade coming up behind her. She let out a small bark as she flung her fist in a sturdy right-hook, knocking it back enough to allow her to skitter out of the way of another crossbow bolt fired from Bianca. She managed to get behind the demon and dug her knife into its back, deep enough to stick slightly before it de-materialized before her. She snagged a couple of the bolts that had landed near her before she started fighting her way towards where Varric was. 

There was a short lull in the fighting as they waited for the next round of demons to appear - it wouldn’t be long, it never seemed to be more than a few seconds at best - and she handed the bolts back to Varric who grinned at her and placed them back in the magazine. 

Almost immediately after the handoff the rift flashed and the electric, magma-like tendrils of Fade goo extended, ushering in a new wave of demons for the group to fight. Of the soldiers who had come with them, only two remained, and they all five swung into action, trained bodies clashing with the wild beings of the Fade. Em didn’t have a chance to check if Meg was one of the soldiers who was still standing. She’d thought she’d seen some of them head onwards past the rift, but she wasn’t sure if that had been real or just wishful thinking. She’d been a little preoccupied with fending off demons so that Solas could do...whatever it was he was trying to do with the rift.

The crystalline growths that foretold either a new demon or a geyser of Fade energy started forming at Em’s feet and she hopped backwards, a knife in each hand - held backwards so she wouldn’t accidentally cut herself when she swung - and slashed out at the lanky demon who exploded out in a somersault. She fucking hated those things. At least she had the ability to react here - unlike in the video game where she inevitably was knocked down every fucking time. 

Didn’t make the surprise any easier to handle, of course.

Suddenly there was more shouting, and on top of the frigid bursts of magic that flew by from Solas, there were sharp staticky lightning bolts that shimmered through the air, narrowly missing allies in order to hit the enemies. Em’s body moved out of the way of another one she felt coming like a lightning bolt on a mountain, her hair standing on end. The sensation caused a spike in her adrenaline, giving her a second wind and she laughed as she danced out of the way of a slashing claw aimed at her stomach. It felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, staring down into an endless ravine - death imminent if she only took the wrong step, shifted the wrong way, lost her balance just a little. It was the most exhilarating and terrifying feeling she’d ever had. Like a rollercoaster without a restraining bar.

She spun around and sliced out at another coming demon when there was more commotion. She glanced over to where Solas was as she heard his voice shouting, “Quickly, before more come through!”

Beside him was a smaller figure, closer in size to Em and Varric but probably still taller than Em. They, too, had pointed ears poking through long brown hair that fluttered in the mountain breeze and from the energy pulsing off the rift. Solas had the elf’s left hand in his own, aiming it towards the rift and it was as if a physical connection formed between their hand and the glowing mass of absence and everything that was the rift. A tether to tie the figure’s hand and the rip in the Veil to one another, a thread to help sew it back together.

A sound like fabric tearing in reverse, like backwards thunder, like a volcano erupting inwards, reverberated for about seven seconds before all was quiet and the remaining demons dematerialized from their locations. 

The soldiers and Em finally relaxed, sheathing their weapons. The two soldiers - one  _ was _ Meg, thank whoever was listening to Em’s requests into the ether - conferred with one another, before saying something to Varric who waved them on. They continued down into the valley, to join their comrades, Em decided as she realized there were no bodies that hadn’t already been there by the time they arrived. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked to join the party, who were already speaking to one another. She wanted to figure out who the Herald was. She hoped it wouldn’t be awkward if she had no memory of the person.

“That...How did you do that?” The new person - Em’s guess was right that they were not much taller than her, but still taller - sounded accusing as they pulled their hand back from Solas.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” Solas nodded at the person, who Em thought might be female based on facial features and voice. They sounded relatively familiar - an accent that she could almost place, she just couldn’t quite recall exactly from where - and she looked closer. She was dressed in the same type of borrowed armor Em was, her own clothing much like the oversized wool clothes Em had worn the day before. 

The woman’s typical elven profile led from forehead to button nose, a thin upper lip rested on a full lower lip in an almost perfect cupid’s bow shape. Her eyes were hard to tell the color of with the green light of the Breach and the white light of the sun on the snow conflicting, but she thought they might be some sort of hazel or green. 

Her high cheekbones were framed by the vallaslin of June, lines like leaves branching off the main pattern and leading the eye to her long and delicate ears that curved more than pointed but were definitely similar to Solas’, to Em’s and to every other elf Em had seen since she’d awoken. The greenish tint to her eyes Em was pretty sure wasn’t completely the fault of the Breach (she wouldn’t be sure, though, not until they were able to see one another without the chartreuse nightmare light hanging over everything) was enhanced by the green of the ink that covered the elf’s eyes as well, like permanent makeup. Long brown hair flowed in a silky, wavy mass down her back, and was long enough that it was bound to get caught in  _ something _ . Em was honestly surprised it wasn’t filled with debris considering what she’d gotten caught in her hair that was tied back on her way up. 

As Em’s gaze worked its way back up to the woman’s face, she realized who this woman was, and her heart leapt, but she stayed quiet as the elven woman continued speaking with the others. After all, Em wasn’t even supposed to be here. It wouldn’t do to ruin the events of the game before they even got a chance to begin, would it?

“Yeah, okay,  _ I _ did the whatever-it-was. But you knew what it was going to do. What was it?” 

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” Whatever Solas said, his face was unbelievably smug - just as it had been blasting snow balls or ice beams right by Em’s head and into the demons she’d been fighting. She leveled him with a glare that he either didn’t notice or didn’t give a shit about. She wasn’t sure which one pissed her off more. 

Cassandra’s voice was filled with something akin to awe - it irked Em, considering how annoyed she felt, and how annoyed the other, unknown elf had sounded, “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

“Possibly.” Solas’ word was directed at Cassandra, before continuing again at the Herald, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” 

The woman scoffed lightly before Varric piped in, his voice a contrast to the others in a pleasantly sarcastic way which Em very much appreciated, “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” He adjusted his gloves, Bianca having been settled onto his back in her holster shortly after the rift had closed.

The Herald-to-be turned to face him but as she did so her eyes caught sight of Em and did a double take.

“Em?” She breathed, and Em was filled with giddy energy that buzzed through her at the sound of her own name, not the one she’d given when introducing herself to the others there.

“Lia!” She cried, rushing her friend and practically taking her down to the ground with the force of her hug. The two laughed, spinning around while holding onto one another to avoid going down with the momentum. “‹‹Lia, I’m so glad you’re okay.››” Em said, her voice thick with definitely-for-sure-not-going-to-cry-but-also-maybe.

Lia sounded just as composed as she snuggled into Em’s neck, “‹‹I...Me too. I can’t believe this is...this is real.››”

“‹‹I know. Is...Is it real? Is…››” Em’s voice got very soft as she murmured into Lia’s excessive amounts of hair, “‹‹I...I’m not supposed to be here. I don’t know why I am, but...you know what’s going on, too, right?››”

“‹‹Wouldn’t say ‘know what’s going on’ necessarily, but I think I know what you mean.››” Lia sounded infinitely relieved and the knot in Em’s chest loosened and she let out a soft sob. Oh thank  _ fuck _ she wasn’t alone. She couldn’t be entirely sure that this Lia was  _ her _ Lia, but...This was a better option than not having anyone.

They let go of one another very shortly after, realizing not only did they have an audience, but they had a whole mess of problems to get through and it would be easier to have a proper reunion later, when they’d at least properly sealed the rift at ground zero of the explosion.

Em wiped her still wet eyes as she stepped back, and Lia coughed a bit, rubbing her nose and blinking suspiciously fast. 

“Sorry about that,” Lia muttered, and Varric just took the two in fondly.

“Not a worry. Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He winked at Cassandra who scoffed and rolled her eyes, before turning away.

“A pleasure, Serrah Tethras,” Lia gave him a small half-smile. He laughed before she continued, “It will be good to have you with us in the Valley.”

Cassandra looked morally offended as she responded, “ Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-”

Varric interrupted her, “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Cassandra made yet another disgusted noise before stalking off, away from the group.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.”

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Varric was snarking something and Em guessed it was his line after Solas’ introduction that she couldn’t quite remember. It would be so much more helpful if she had an eidetic memory so she could better translate what the others were saying.

“My name is Sahrena-” Lia cut herself off shortly, clearing her throat. Em’s ears perked up at the name she gave - it was elven and clearly not her own name. Just like Em, she too was called something else. It was even weirder that Em could almost recognize the name as being Lia’s, matching it with her face in more formal situations, “Sorry, Sahrena. My name. Um. Thank you for your assistance while I was out.”

“And you clearly know Ashael,” Varric gestured to Em who grinned at Lia’s look when prompted by her own name.

“I...yes, we’re clan mates.”

“Good! I can pass less notes and just play messenger bird through you. Chuckles was getting tired of it,” Varric grinned at whatever he said to Lia. Lia nodded, not quite able to completely mask her confusion. As the group continued onwards, she kept pace beside Em who followed the rest hoping it was actually time to move on.

Lia took Em’s elbow, “‹‹What did Varric mean, passing notes and playing messenger?››” She murmured, looping her arm in Em’s, her staff in her other hand as a walking stick as they continued along behind the others.

“‹‹I, um, can’t understand or speak the common language, apparently. That was a fun surprise.››” Em sighed in relief that Lia wasn’t aware she didn’t speak common, which meant that this was at least a Lia who also didn’t originally come from Thedas. “‹‹Waking up in a prison cell and not being able to answer when you’ve got an incredibly scary and attractive woman shouting at you is terrifying enough - imagine not knowing what she’s shouting.››” Em shrugged a little, “‹‹But it’s okay. Varric apparently knows a few words and also I can read. We’ve been making due.››”

Lia nodded, “‹‹That’s...yeah I can’t imagine. I’m sorry.››” Em hunched her shoulders around her ears and kept them there, her cowl covering half her face as she did so.

“‹‹Doesn’t matter. I think I might understand some of the words - I definitely know the word›› knife ‹‹and Varric taught me›› friend.” Em giggled a little as she realized the extent of her vocabulary, “‹‹Not a great start, but at least I know what I’m stabbing with and who I’m not stabbing?››” Lia let out a laugh at that, as they approached the other three who were standing in front of a short barrier.

Em glared at it, never in her life hating a game for having a jumping mechanic more than she did at that exact moment.

The barrier didn’t even make sense! It was pointless, other than being a tutorial on how to press a button and jump over it. Em’s outrage was definitely for that reason only, and not because it reached her chin easily and she was pretty sure that no matter how well she could jump, it was definitely not that high.

Which meant climbing. 

“Watch it there, arani - your face’ll stick like that!” Varric said, clapping Em hard on the shoulder. She didn’t understand what he said but she could figure out that he was probably teasing her. She stuck her tongue out at him before looking back at Lia. 

She had a weird smile on her face, like she was amused and curious at the same time. Em rolled her eyes and went back to trying to figure out how she was going to get over the stupid blockade in the road. 

Thankfully Cassandra didn’t feel like waiting even a little bit as she hurtled it easily. Varric gave a token complaint as he hoisted himself up and over like getting on and off a horse in the same movement. Solas gave a short jog up to it, planted his staff in the ground at the base and vaulted over it in a smooth, fluid motion. 

“‹‹You first,››” Lia said, waving her hand towards the offensive barrier. 

Em pulled a face, “‹‹You’re just saying that because you want something soft to land on when I mess up.››”

Lia pretended to be shocked, placing her hand delicately on her chest, “‹‹I’d never!››” She gasped, unconvincingly. Em rolled her eyes again and smiled, thankful for some sort of normalcy in her life right now.

She stepped forward and placed both hands on the barricade, lifting herself up as though getting out of a pool.

Em nearly had her leg up in order to flip herself around and land gracefully on the other side, as planned, when she leaned too far over and began to fall. She had enough time to see the stone path below and panic, before she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped her face didn't bruise too badly. 

Just inches before impact - which was either hours or milliseconds later - she was snatched around her torso and swung around quickly so her feet were on the ground. On instinct, her hands came up to brace herself on the nearest solid surface. Which of course, just so happened to be beige-wool-covered pectoral muscles. She flushed bright red as Solas continued to hold her upright. 

“‹‹I...thanks.››” She muttered, disentangling herself from his arms before crossing her own in front of herself and standing off to the side, hoping her face wasn’t  _ too _ red.

Lia had a far easier time as during Em’s fall, her leg had kicked out in an effort to help her regain balance, punching right through the wood that really had been on its last legs anyway, and shouldn't have been able to withstand anyone using it as gym equipment. 

Lia quickly rushed to Em’s side, “‹‹Are you okay?!››” She asked in a rush, “‹‹I didn’t think you’d actually fall!››” 

“Ir abelas, da’len.” Solas said, “‹‹I figured you may not wish to land on your face.››”

“‹‹Yes, thank you, both. Much appreciated.››” she snapped as she stalked off down the path after Cassandra. “‹‹I’m  **fine** .››”

“You know, Chuckles, I think she likes you.” Varric said as they followed suit. “That's how Cassandra sounds when she's talking to me, and I  _ know _ she’s got a soft spot for me.”

Cassandra scoffed and Em both did and did not wish to know what was being said around her. Not knowing the basic language was going to be the most frustrating part of this whole thing, she could already tell.

Well, assuming she made it to a point where she wasn’t fighting demons every ten steps, she decided as the call came from in front that there was more trouble ahead and everyone got ready for the next skirmish.

The count was four more demons, all on the ice below them in front of a house literally on fire. Em readied her weapons, trying to scope out the best way to approach the situation. What she wouldn’t  _ give _ to have the ability to pause and decide who should go where.

“Lia~?” Em shouted, extending the last syllable of Lia’s name, “‹‹You and Solas need to stay the fuck out of the way of these dudes. Focus on the ranged fuckers. Varric stays on the high ground for vantage, do NOT let shit up to him. Stick close enough to Solas for a barrier. I’ll flank Cassandra’s attack as best I can.››” She called out her strategy while sliding down the embankment to surround the demons from the side Cassandra wasn’t approaching from as the warrior ran down the pathway properly. As she shouted her instructions, she heard the readying of spells sparkle to life on staves behind her while Lia translated the commands. Cassandra was already on the ice and Em skidded to slash at the back of one of the shades focused on the warrior.

The telltale sound of a bolt being nocked into the crossbolt channel echoed before the satisfying  _ fwip _ beat, beat,  _ THUNK  _ into demon armor and hide. Electricity and ice sliced through the air and into the ephemeral bodies of the wraiths. Cassandra barked and shouted her way through her attacks on the demons, the sound of metal slicing through fade leather and suspiciously gooey flesh echoed by the much quieter sounds of Em’s own daggers stabbing and slashing the demons from the other side, trying to distract back and forth between the two of them but keep all of them away from the mages and the rogue up on the hillside. 

As she backed up into the cliff-like embankment, a shade bearing down on her, she felt a strange flicker of … energy? It felt cold and warm, like being in a sunbeam under the air conditioning and it tingled across her skin under her armor and as she took a massive swipe from the shade that she couldn’t quite block in time, it seemed to almost...bounce off? Well - sort of. The impact hit and the crushing of her internal organs into her diaphragm couldn’t quite be ignored but the slice that she had seen cut through armor and flesh previously didn’t quite happen. Winded she backed up into the cliff wall completely and struck out blindly with a weak punching slice - her dagger held blade-away from her to catch an enemy with it on the pull away. She managed to catch it a little before she heard a call.

“Hey, fucker! Up here!” And as the demon turned, not only was it hit square in the temple by a crossbow bolt and a lightning strike at the exact same time, but Em was able to regroup and stab into its shoulder properly. It collapsed like a half-full potato sack and she scrambled to get away from the corner and out into the ice properly, her feet slipping on the demon goo and slightly melted ice beneath her. 

Cassandra was just finishing off the other shade - a slightly smaller one than the one that had cornered Em, and the wraiths were nowhere to be seen. She sighed in relief. If she ever got back home, she was never playing this game again - and if she did because she was bad at self control, she was never playing on anything more complicated than casual because  _ fuck _ , and she could not stress this enough, _ this _ . 

As the rest of the group made their way down the hillside, she tapped Lia on the shoulder. “‹‹I’m flagging, girl. How much longer do we have to do this shit before we can rest?››”

Lia pressed her lips together in grim contemplation, “‹‹I...don’t know.››” She admitted with a small shrug, “‹‹This isn’t as straightforward as I was led to believe.››” A pointed glance towards the rest of the party was all the reminder Em needed that this was not the place to discuss game mechanics in a world that was very much no longer a game. 

“‹‹Oh! Here, Cass-sssanndra gave me these.››” Lia said, shuffling around on her belt for a tiny pouch that held several small vials filled with reddish liquid. “‹‹Maybe it’ll help?››”

Em shrugged in response and took the small vial Lia held out to her. “‹‹Can’t hurt, yeah?››” And she popped the cork out of the top and dunked the potion back like a shot of liquor. The liquid burned on the way down, not unlike whisky, but instead of sticking to the chest/stomach area the warmth immediately spread to her limbs and up into her head. Also, instead of making her light headed or off balance, it seemed to clear her head a little more - her aches and pains diminished, and she could  _ feel _ the bruises all over her body fade. She blinked twice as she swallowed around the weird, almost numb, feeling in her throat that occurred when she downed the potion, and shook herself a little to work out the strange tingling sensation in her limbs.

“‹‹How do you feel?››” Lia asked, cautiously.

“‹‹Fuckin’ weird, man. But definitely better.››” Em said, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. “‹‹I can probably finish this up now, without the risk of passing out. At least, theoretically.››” She gave a wry smile and cocked her head to one side, “‹‹Where to next, oh intrepid leader?››” 

Lia grimaced and turned to Cassandra. After a quick exchange they were off again, across the frozen water and up another hillside. At the top stood a bonfire with yet another group of demons - only three this time, all of whom were quickly dispatched.

“ You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?” Came Solas’ voice as they walked up the hillside.

Lia was quiet for a moment, before responding, “Yes.”

“For what purpose would they send an emissary to the Conclave?” Came Solas again.

“For the purpose of making sure the decisions made and the conversations had didn’t have incredibly negative effects on the world at large, and in specific to our clan’s livelihood.” Lia was terse as she answered, and Em wondered what kind of questions the stupid bald elf man was asking. How dare he be so damn attractive and also annoying? It was just irritating, is what it was!

“I do not see how the Dalish would be affected by the outcome of debates on the Circles and the Chantry.” Cassandra piped in.

“And what do you know of the Dalish?” Lia snapped, suddenly angry. Em wished desperately she could understand the conversation so she could help out. Then again, if they were making  _ Lia _ upset, she’d be livid herself and probably not much help after all. They  _ were _ trying to make it out of this whole endeavor alive.

“I-!” Cassandra stopped herself, equally irritated sounding. 

“The Dalish keep to themselves, da’len. They do not appear much affected by the goings on of the rest of the world.” Solas spoke evenly.

“Bullshit!” Lia spat, “We do not exist on our own. Just because we wander does not mean we never deal with cities, or templars, or your governments, or any of the bars of your gilded cages you place around your people. Of all people to assume we are on our own in the world, I would not have pegged you, Solas, as the idiot here.” She glared and Em really, REALLY wished she knew what was going on. She glanced back and forth between Lia and the others, mildly concerned. Varric seemed to notice and clapped her on the shoulder, shaking his head with a small smile.

“Can’t you elves just play nice for once?” He spoke with a chuckle in his voice. Lia redirected her glare at Varric briefly but stopped her tirade. Solas and Cassandra also went quiet and the rest of the journey was made in silence.

Or they would have if the Anchor hadn’t decided to throw a hissy fit.

“Augh!” Lia cried, clutching her wrist and Em rushed over.

“‹‹Shit, shit, are you okay?››” She fussed, reaching out and grabbing Lia’s left hand between her own and instinctively starting to rub the wrist and palm.

“‹‹Yeah, yeah it’s fine it’s….just hurts. A lot.››” Lia grunted.

“Unfortunately, my magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. For your sake, I suggest we hurry.” Solas’ voice was just this side of calm and Em quickly realized that “it’s fine, just hurts a lot” was probably Lia code for “fucking shit this is the worst pain ever.”

They continued their climb, Varric trying vainly for friendly conversation, but was met with less than enthusiastic responses. They were once again waylaid by demons, again they were defeated quickly - the group having found a way to work with one another in a manner that allowed for timely dispatching of enemies. Em found herself grateful for this, despite the obvious issues inherent in the group.

“I hope Leliana made it through all this.” Cassandra made a comment, to which Varric replied, “She’s resourceful, Seeker.” 

“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there.” Solas said after that, but Em had given up trying to pay attention to what they said. She figured if it was important, Lia or Solas would let her know in the only language she  _ did _ understand here.

Later, she’d figure all this shit out later. But now, they came up to the top of the incline they’d been ascending, past the dead and burning bodies of those who had come through previously, past the remains of demons scattering the snow and surrounding flora. And in front of them was another rift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently had no Elvhen that needed translation this chapter. 
> 
> Pretty much every interaction between Em and Lia is exactly what would happen if we were in person together more often. Their relationship is exactly our relationship. <3 She's the best and I love her.
> 
> As a side note, Em is my self-insert character and Lia is sumomoblossom77's. In case I forgot to mention that earlier. I'd meant to. *shrug*


	6. Pushing Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em and Lia travel together to the forward camp, and try not to die while doing so. It goes mostly okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text between the ‹‹ and ›› symbols is spoken Elvhen, translations are at the bottom of the chapter. 
> 
> Quick note on names: My personal headcanon (and idk if there's anything to support or refute this) is that Dalish clans will have a "family" name or a nickname that someone is known by, and a more formal name - the one literally anyone outside of the clan would hear. And in very much the same vein, if someone is to be very upset with a person in the clan, they get their whole name called, family name and formal name together like a woman in the american south lecturing her children. 
> 
> Might be worth noting that I also hail from this region and it's likely why I've chosen this headcanon to have. I'm keepin it.

No sooner had Solas mentioned the forward camp, they then crested the hill and were met with another terrifying, small-scale version of the Breach.

Lia could not stop the instinctive revulsion at the unnatural tear in the fabric of reality. The three-dimensional hole in the atmosphere that sparked, pulsed, stabbed and churned all at once created a fear in the pit of her stomach and a pull at her left hand she couldn’t ignore. It was like the Anchor was trying to fuse with the tears, like it was magnetically drawn to any of these rifts in the Veil and would stop at nothing until it had pulled everything down with it.

Which was terrifying, considering what she knew of its origins and purpose.

“They keep coming! Help us!” Called a soldier as Cassandra and Solas observed the obvious. Em, after having taken the potion Lia had given her, was once more at the ready, and started barking orders again. It was impressive as Lia had no idea her friend could be so assertive - or in any way strategic. But there was no time for contemplation of any of this as she moved into position and everyone jumped into action.

Demons were coming at them, having dropped out of the rift again, and she pushed and electrocuted with all the skill she could muster considering she didn’t even know she had these powers less than an hour previously. But her body seemed to move on its own, knowing what to do, how to cast, where to move, which motions the staff needed to make, and she let the adrenaline and instinct take over. 

As her companions cleared a path she braced herself with her staff in her right hand as she extended her left towards the rift, just as she had previously with Solas.

She remembered the pull, the push, the knitting together of the universe that had occurred when he had assisted her. And Lia took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and felt.

The Anchor, now oriented in the direction of the rift, seemed burn and freeze, like dry ice, like licking a pole in the dead of winter - it was pain, and agony and numbness all at once as her mind shut down the parts of her that felt the pain. On top of the ice and fire, she felt like her bones were breaking and mending and breaking again. She felt as though she stood in the middle of a desert and a hurricane at the same time. It was like tearing in two and being forced back together but the wrong way around. And as she felt these things she  _ pushed _ . Pushed the connection out and to the rift, connecting them, forcing the edges of the Veil back together again, forcing the hole to be filled and the energy to revert to null once more.

And with a strange, somehow backwards pop, this rift closed as well. And then it was over. The burning cold was gone like it never happened and all that was left of the rift were wet, silk-like threads in a gloopy pile below where the rift had once been. She stared at the pile and saw something in the midst of the weird, muddy substance and so she reached down and grabbed it, pulling out a length of light fabric covered in a strange, non-newtonian substance. She grimaced as the feeling of the wet goopiness of the closed fade remnants oozed through her fingers, but she placed the length of fabric in a pocket on her belt - maybe it could be used for something?

Em came up beside Lia and nudged her, “‹‹You okay?››” Lia shrugged but didn’t really answer. 

“The rift is gone! Open the gate!” Cassandra’s voice echoed in the empty landscape just before the bridge.

“Right away, Lady Cassandra!” the soldiers responded and as they waited for the opening mechanism to create a passageway large enough for them to enter through, Solas complimented Lia.

“We are clear for the moment. Well done.” 

She nodded in response as Varric added, “Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.”

“Yeah.” She said, tiredly as they continued through the entry to the bridge.

The arguing could be heard as soon as the great wooden doors opened for them.

“We must prepare the soldiers!”

“We will do no such thing.”

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!”

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

“ _ I _ have caused trouble?”

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You’re not in command here!”

“Enough! I will not have it!” Roderick threw his hands up aggressively and then sneered towards the oncoming group as they approached the desk, “Ah, here they come.”

“You made it.” Leliana’s voice was definitely on the side of relief, though it was difficult for Lia to tell if that was because they’d arrived safely or because she no longer had to participate in the argument with Roderick any longer. “Chancellor Roderick, this is -”

Her attempt at following general polite customs was quickly cut off by the rude, older man, “I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” His imperious tone was directed broadly, though apparently Cassandra had taken it to be focused towards herself.

“'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

Leliana interrupted, all pretense of politeness thrown out, “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.” Lia glared at the man’s complete indifference to the looming plight of the Breach pulsing overhead, ever nearer as they drew closer to it on foot.

“Hm, yes, and when do you think you’ll have time for this? Before or after the world is consumed by demons?” She snarked, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of herself defensively. Lia wasn’t one to condone violence, but there was no time to wait for due process. Even if she  _ had _ been guilty of the crimes they thought she’d committed, clearly taking care of the more pressing matter would take precedence. Wouldn’t it?

As Roderick spluttered a lecture back at her, she caught sight of Em leaning over the table to look at the map laid out on it, showing the battle plans, the current troop maneuvers and clearly working out the puzzle of it in her head. Everyone else ignored her.

“Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” Cassandra responded.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

Leliana piped in between the arguing pair, and Lia sat back to watch their exchange play out, “But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.” Cassandra countered.

“Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.” Roderick exclaimed again, somehow both fed up and impassioned at once. 

A flash of light from the Breach startled everyone into silence and Lia had a moment’s pause before excruciating pain shot through her hand and arm bones, buzzing through the rest of her in a sensation like she’d never felt before she’d woken up in Thedas.

Em was beside her in a second, fussing, but she could barely focus on anything until the pain was gone.

The next thing she heard, over Em’s quiet murmurings and platitudes to calm her and help as best as one could without being able to actually assist, was Cassandra’s voice.

“How do you think we should proceed?”

Lia fought back a snarl, “Oh sure, I’m not important enough to treat as a person when we’re talking about me, but now that I’m the only one with any ability to do anything, I get spoken to.” She bit out, flexing and clenching her hand in an effort to will away the lingering pain. Em’s eyebrows were in a concerned knot above her eyes as Lia looked to her friend. 

“‹‹Are they asking about where to go?››” Em asked, quietly, still obviously concerned for Lia - which was appreciated, though there was not much that could be done.

Lia simply nodded.

“‹‹I never knew what the front line was up against - apparently there’s a force of demons coming from the entrance of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. No more than a handful at a time, though they keep coming as long the breach is open. More than come through for a smaller rift according to what I could see. __

“‹‹The reports are unclear as to exactly how many it is but I’m guessing scaling from rift to Breach is going to be about 15-20 at a time. The soldiers are holding up against them but the sooner we can get to the Breach and close it up the less they’ll have to deal with. I think the mountain pass up behind everything will be the best option for speed’s sake. And if we can save the scouts up that way, all the better.››” Em explained to Lia, quickly and quietly. Lia nodded again. That did sound like a good plan, and she’d always been partial to the mountain pass during her playthroughs.

“Use the mountain path. It’s the fastest and if we close the Breach, we’ll stave off the demons coming for the soldiers.” She glanced at everyone standing around the table, her eyes catching on Solas’ calculating look - like he wasn’t sure what to make of her, and she suddenly realized he may have been able to hear and understand Em’s rushed information. 

Later, she thought to herself, later she would go over everything that was happening and she and Em would catch up on all of the information they were currently being bombarded with.

Cassandra acknowledged Lia’s decision, “Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.”

Roderick snorted at them derisively as they all passed, “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

Lia snarled at him as she passed, but held her tongue. He was not the issue - just a symptom of the issue. And right now the more pressing matter was getting the great big hole in the sky to stop spitting out demons.

Em walked next to her as they briskly made their way to the path towards the mines and the mountain, nervous energy palpable, which was not helping Lia in the slightest.

“‹‹Are you okay?››” Em asked, softly, touching the sleeve of Lia’s armor lightly.

“‹‹Better after this is all over.››” She huffed, trying her best not to take her worsening mood out on her friend. They were all each other had right now, and alienating herself from the one person in the entire world who knew what was going on was not a smart move, even if all Lia wanted to do was scream her frustrations, and out of character for her, resort to violence against everything. She was hoping that it wouldn’t take too long before they were fighting more demons just so she could vent her anger on something that wasn’t someone she cared about.

Em only nodded and seemed to understand, falling back a little as they continued their hike up to the base of the mountain where several ladders wound their way up through the craigs towards the entrance of the mines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another short chapter, with no Elvhen to be translated.


	7. Onward and Upward and Then Back Downward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia and Em face some mutual fears, Em gets hurt and notices a pair of fine eyes. I guess I could have called this chapter chutes and ladders what with all the damn climbing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text between the ‹‹ and ›› symbols is spoken Elvhen. Translations are at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> Now is probably an alright time to mention that, yes, there _will_ be romances in this story - just not this part. Don't worry, though, once the romances pop up, you'll be sick and tired of them so enjoy this part while you still can.

They made their way through the snow to the bottom of the first ladder at the base of several platforms raised by stone and wood. Lia grimaced up at it before sighing and beginning the climb. She had a healthy respect for heights and ladders - mostly an understanding that any misstep could lead to her falling to her death and that she should avoid that at all costs. So her deathgrip on each rung was completely and utterly justified, and if anyone wanted to pick on her for it, she would fight them. You know, once she was on solid ground again.

She reached the top of the ladder and clambered onto firmer footing - well, as firm of footing as you get on snow and ice covered wood at least one story up. She was not only thankful she’d made it safely up the ladder but also that she wasn’t winded despite all previous exertion, the heavy armor she was wearing, and the fact that they were slowly gaining altitude and would be encountering thinner air.

Maybe. Maybe they would encounter thinner air - that would completely depend on how the atmosphere of Thedas worked, and honestly she wasn’t exactly a scientist so there was no way for her to verify it was actually happening or not.

Cassandra had kept pace with Lia and ended up climbing to her side moments after Lia got her feet underneath her properly. There was a moment or two and no one else followed. Lia groaned, raising her eyes to the skies in a moment of pleading with whoever had masterminded this whole ridiculous escapade for her and her friend before looking back down the ladder.

* * *

Em watched Lia climb up the, frankly, rickety-looking ladder with great trepidation, her breath catching every time it looked like Lia’s foot might not hold on the rung. She barely noticed Cassandra deftly managing the climb behind her best friend as she gripped her own sleeves while watching.

A hand was gently placed on her mid-back, “You okay there, Kitten?” Varric spoke to her. She blinked at him and he appeared to remember she had no idea what he said. “Ashael, good?” and held up his fist with a raised thumb. 

She blinked again and smiled wanly, before nodding, “Good, Varric.” She repeated the word he used in conjunction with the thumbs-up he gave her, hoping it meant what she thought it meant. She took a deep, steeling breath and chewed the corner of her lower lip as she glanced back up at Lia making it to the top of the ladder safely. She had zero trust about the stability of the ladder - despite having seen two full grown people go up it before her. It didn’t seem to be moored to anything for stability, and it looked as sturdy as the barrier in the path had, before she’d almost landed on her face. Who was to say that it wouldn’t give out underneath her and leave Lia and Cassandra up there alone?

“Come on, Ashael. Let’s go. I don’t like heights either but the sooner we get this done, the better.” She only caught her name, but Varric’s motion towards the ladder indicated his intent to travel up towards the others.

Solas was watching her, quietly, not moving toward the ladder himself.

She watched Varric mount the first few rungs, grunting as he hauled himself up and she watched, her face continuing to stay in its worried pout.

“‹‹Da’len, if it will help you feel safer, I will go behind you.››” Em struggled not to laugh at the thought - literally nothing could be less safe than having the Dread Wolf himself travel behind you. There was some Elvhen story about that, she was sure, she just...couldn’t remember what the Hahren had said…

She shook her head in confusion, before responding, “‹‹That won’t make me feel safer but it is appreciated anyway. Might as well have something to land on when the ladder breaks.››” She snarked before uncrossing her arms finally and making her way to the ladder. She took hold of the wood, rough beneath the slightly-too large gloves of the armor, and hoisted herself up.

The wood creaked in the wind and the cold, the weight of its occupants causing it to complain, but it stayed strong. As she climbed she could tell that despite its appearance of fragility, it was a much better designed structure than the barrier had been and she was almost probably not going to fall down. Maybe.

There were only two more ladders to go after this one. She could probably survive until the rift. Maybe.

She didn’t look up towards where Varric was climbing and she didn’t look down to where Solas was following her or the ground. She kept her eyes firmly on the next rung and tried very hard not to panic when she felt her boots slip on the wood. 

Finally, the last rung was beneath her hands and she pulled herself up, taking Varric’s offered hand. Solas crested the ladder himself moments later as she shifted around on the loose snow. Lia and Cassandra had already started on the next ladder as the three reached the platform. Probably for the best, as there was not a lot of room for standing around as the wind whipped by.

Cassandra spoke as they continued onward, “The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it.”

“What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?” Solas asked a question, Em went back to chewing on her lower lip as they climbed, eyeing the top of the ladder with dismay as she saw how high up they would have to climb in order to reach their destination

“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”

“And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” Varric’s voice piped into the conversation as the party moved forward.

“Along with whatever has detained them.” Solas seemed to add to whatever Varric had said.

Cassandra responded curtly, “We shall see soon enough.”

The top of the second ladder led to a longer platform and they all convened before they continued on up some stairs to the third and final ladder before the tunnel. Lia was moving with some confidence now, and while Em was fairly certain her friend was just as uncomfortable with all of this as she was, it helped her feel better about climbing the ladders too. They were definitely more sturdily built than the blockades they’d passed on the way up, meant to stand the test of time, and anchored to the structures they led up. They didn’t move, only made angry wood noises when someone put their weight down too heavily, which was no different from the wood floors in most of the buildings Em had ever lived in. She didn’t necessarily feel safer, but at least she didn’t feel like she was definitely going to die.

As they rounded the entrance to the tunnel, they caught sight of some demons, and each readied their weapons. A soft blue glow emanated out from each of them and tingled over their skin - feeling much like it had when she’d taken that hit from the demon earlier on the ice. She shuddered at the feeling, despite feeling somehow calmed. The magic danced over her skin under and over her armor at once and Em gritted her teeth as she took her daggers in hand.

There were two wraiths and a large shade with lots of armor on.

“‹‹Lia, if you, Solas and Varric take out the Wraiths, I think Cassandra and I can take down the Shade.››” She said, before quickly moving into position alongside Cassandra. 

“What did she say?” Varric asked, but Em stopped caring unless it was directed at her, while they worked against the demons. Solas spoke, not Lia, but Em couldn’t give a shit. Her focus was now completely on the Shade in front of her. It was large, and its plumed helmet flashed in the dim light of the tunnel, pale green for the wraiths, blue and white for the lightning and ice magic directed by the two mages. 

It was taken out quickly as Cassandra attacked from the front and Em attacked from behind. Apparently the Wraiths were a lot hardier than previous ones fought, as they had not yet been taken out completely - which Em learned as one of them hit her square in the chest with its weird fade goo magic. 

The projectile was like the electric magma of the rifts before more demons were summoned, and it sparked through Em much like electricity would, burning like she imagined magma felt like - a sticky burn that ached and pulsed. Apparently whatever spell had been cast on them prior to the beginning of the fight had now worn off. She stumbled back with a grunt of pain, her dagger clattering to the ground as she raised her left hand to her chest in shock. 

“Em!” Lia’s voice echoed in the darkness, before a streak of lightning lashed out and smacked into the wraith, taking out what was left of it, and it dissipated into chartreuse vapor that quickly faded away. The flashing of magic stopped, but the phosphenes behind Em’s eyelids didn’t and she tried to blink away the light that blinded her in the darkness as she gasped for breath. That had winded her something awful, but it was fading as she stood there.

“‹‹Note to self: don’t get hit by that ever again.››” She groaned as she scrambled on the ground for her dropped dagger. 

“‹‹A wise choice, Ashael.››” Solas said, as he reached down and picked up the dagger as it skittered away from Em again. He handed it to her, handle first. She took it from him carefully, and sheathed it into the holder at her waist, just as she had with the other one. 

“‹‹I thought so. What happened - were they stronger than the others, or did we split the attacks too much? They seemed a lot easier to take out on the way up here.››”

“‹‹Physical attacks don’t do as much damage,››” Lia piped in, as they started moving further into the tunnel. “‹‹It was just Solas and I working on it. Varric didn’t feel super comfortable firing into the Shade with you and Cassandra fighting it at the same time. Solas and I split Wraith duty between us, and Varric helped where he could.››”

Em hummed and nodded, “‹‹Got it. Hopefully anything else we come across will be less tenacious and we can take it out quicker so that we don’t have to worry about it.››” She shrugged as they mounted a set of stairs. Stonework balconies overlooked the deep parts of the mines, and Em stepped closer to investigate.

The darkness engulfed most of the view, but even what she could see was several stories down below them. There was light from above - a hole in the mountain allowing snow and sunlight through and aiding in visibility.

“‹‹What kind of mines were these, anyway?››” Em mused, looking around.

“‹‹Dunno. I’ll ask later. Come on, we’ve got shit to fight.››” Lia said, taking Em’s elbow and gently leading her away from the bannister. 

“‹‹Good point. Maybe we can explore these later.››”

The pair continued, arm-in-arm through the corridor and up the stairs. At the top, they were accosted by more demons.

There was a big shade with a plumed helmet, a smaller, unhelmed shade, and two more wraiths. 

“‹‹Ah, shit. More of the wispy fuckers.››” Em cursed, drawing her weapons as Lia swung her staff around again. 

“‹‹Don’t get hit.››” Lia said with a little smile.

“‹‹Yeah, yeah.››” And with that Em slid away, starting at a sprint, right for the smaller shade, while Cassandra engaged the bigger one. Energy and magic shot through the air and sparkled as Em’s knives caught the fleshy bits of the shade around its armor. She was starting to feel run down again. Maybe Lia would have another potion she could take - she’d have to look into getting her own supply eventually. 

Her movements were less fluid than they had been before, exhaustion taking its toll and the residual effects of the last wraith blast still echoing through her body. She feinted to the right and went in for a jab to the Shade on her left, but slipped on the stones beneath her and collapsed to the ground, the Shade bearing down on her. 

“‹‹Ah, fuck.››” She grunted rolling out of the way of its attack and scrambling to get back on her feet. She hadn’t gotten quite far enough away, and she took a swipe of the claws to her side, catching in the cloth of her armor and tearing into her ribs. The force of the impact sent her sprawling on the ground again with a cry. She glanced up to see Lia occupied by the Wraiths, who were focusing on her thanks to her lightning that bounced from one to the other in a chain reaction, Cassandra was still dealing with her own Shade, Varric supporting with crossbow fire from behind, and Solas - where was Solas? She couldn’t find him and she didn’t have enough time to look as she was knocked aside again by the shade, her ribs taking another clawing. She was pushed up against a wall, her daggers having dropped from her hands. Em was unarmed and injured and on her own.

Suddenly the shade stopped, frozen in place and surrounded in white ice. Bracing herself against the wall, she kicked out with her leg as hard as she could, and the brittle ice shattered, the shade underneath breaking apart as another shot of energy shot into its back. Sharp fragments of demon scattered everywhere, catching her in the face and cutting her cheek as she flinched away from it before the pieces dematerialized. 

She leaned against the wall and took a couple deep breaths - as deep as she could considering her whole right side was the consistency of ground beef. In front of her, just behind where the shade had been bearing down on her, was Solas, who was now reaching down for her hand. She reached up to take it and gasped in pain, flinching back to grasp at her injuries.

* * *

Lia pushed magic again and again at the wraiths, hit one then the next, hit one and then the next. She couldn’t bother focusing fire because as soon as she lost the attention of one it would start firing its horrible Fade magic at the others. Lia was somehow finding herself dodging each attack. Having seen Em and Cassandra get hit previously, she wanted to avoid any of the others taking a hit as long as she could.

She heard a cry from her right and she resisted the urge to look - if she broke her concentration, her magic might fly wrong and not hit the wraiths. Or the wraiths might hit her if she missed one of their projectiles coming her way. Finally one of the wraiths went down, followed quickly by the other - they clearly had the same amount of health. She cursed as the last wraith faded - it would have been a lot quicker if Solas had even been trying to help her, knowing what they did about the wraiths’ resistance to physical damage. She looked to see where the bastard was, and saw Em cornered by a pillar, her knives on the ground in opposite directions from one another and too far to reach, and standing above her was the lesser shade, looming and ready to swipe at her.

Swipe at her  _ again _ , from the looks of it, as Lia saw the blood on her best friend’s borrowed armor, the claws having torn through the thick leather and the heavy wool under layer she wore. Her heart caught in her throat as her stomach dropped to her feet and she froze, unable to do anything as she watched the demon encroach on her friend.

That’s when she caught sight of Solas as he threw an ice bolt just in time to freeze the enemy. With the Shade frozen above her, Em’s leg kicked out like it had into the barrier they’d attempted to jump over, and Lia broke her stunned trance to fire a bolt of energy at the top of the shade. Their combined forces shattered the demon into pieces, and as its fragments fell to the ground, Lia broke into a run to reach her friend’s side.

Solas was reaching down to help Em up and Em reached for the hand to pull but before her arm had even really left her side she winced with a cry and immediately cradled her injury again.

“Em?!” Lia called with alarm as she came to a stop beside Solas.

Em’s face was screwed up in a grimace of pain, which she was clearly trying to minimize to no avail, while she reached up with her left hand for Solas’ outstretched one to pull herself up.

“‹‹I’m fine, lethallan.››” Em’s voice was strained, but she stood and leaned heavily back against the pillar, her head knocking back into the stone as Lia reached back and slid her staff into place so she could have access to both her hands - it was incredibly handy that her body seemed to know exactly how to function in the armor and with the weapons she was given, without her needing to know exactly what was happening.

Solas turned to continue firing projectiles at the Shade that Cassandra and Varric were still fighting, crossbow bolts and sword swings working in tandem to cut the demon down, and now Solas’ magic was enhancing the damage, and the Shade broke, a final swing from Cassandra causing it to collapse and dissipate into the ether just like its brethren. 

Em started sliding down the wall again and Lia was right at her side, her uninjured side, catching her arm and making sure she stayed standing. Em didn’t even appear to notice, her breath catching in her chest, making Lia’s heart clench in her own.

Em was hurt  _ very _ badly. 

This wasn’t a game, she suddenly realized with more force. It followed the paths, the events of the game but she and Em...they were real people and Em had taken  _ real _ damage. And was  _ really _ injured.

They’d just started on this whole adventure and already Em was...could…

The demon was disappearing back to the Fade and Solas turned around to address Em’s wounds. As he was looking her over, Em watched, her face still screwed up in pain but her eyes clear despite the bloodloss.

“‹‹He’s got pretty eyes…››” She murmured, not really in anyone’s direction.

Solas’ lips quirked up in a smile, “‹‹Thank you, da’len, but perhaps you should be quiet now.››”

Em’s face went soft and confused for a second, blinking at the bald elf in front of her, and Lia leaned closer, propping her up better as she started to slide down the pillar again.

“What is wrong? What happened?” Cassandra’s voice was surprisingly concerned sounding. Lia was both grateful for the fact that the other woman would be so concerned over a random elf she thought had helped destroy the Conclave, and terrified at the warrior’s obvious concern over Em’s wounds.

Em could obviously hear them all, and regardless of not being able to understand Cassandra, she replied, “‹‹I’m fine, it’s fine. Just a scratch.››” She winced as she tried to move, steadying herself against the stone at her back. Lia adjusted to help her shift.

“‹‹Be still, Ashael,››” Solas’ voice was firm but not unkind as he scolded Em so he could work on her, “She is injured, Seeker. I am attempting to assess how badly. She went down during the fight, the demon hit her twice in her side. It is deep but not mortal. If you will give me a moment I should be able to mend most of it. An elfroot potion will be able to take care of the rest.” Solas went quiet again and focused on Em’s side. Em’s gaze shifted to Lia who was petting her hair off her forehead.

“‹‹See? Fine. Solas said so.››”

“‹‹That’s not what he said, you can’t even understand Trade.››” Lia responded, “‹‹Please don’t you dare leave me here all alone, I’ll never forgive you.››”

“‹‹Me either, to be honest.››” Em murmured, as Solas’ magic swirled over her side, tiny light particles floating down and into her tissue and bone. She hissed as it worked, and Lia squeezed her hand.

“Suina mala. ‹‹Give it a moment.››” Solas sounded strained, and Lia wondered exactly how badly Em was wounded that he needed to push himself to heal her.

“‹‹Don’t force it, Solas. It feels better already, just give me a potion and I’ll be right as rain.››” Em said. Lia fumbled at her belt for one of the small vials before uncorking one and passing it to Em, who gently pushed Solas’ hands away. The elf scowled at her, but removed his hands from over the wound. Em swallowed down the potion quickly, shuddering as it traveled to her injuries.

“‹‹Thanks, Lia.››” She smiled wide at her friend, “‹‹Good as new!››” Lia could see the newly healed flesh still knitting itself together, shiny pink and inflamed but no longer a gaping wound bleeding freely. Em stood properly, and still moved like she was in pain, but not enough that any of them called her on it. Lia watched Solas watching Em with an unreadable look - he looked slightly constipated, honestly - and she wondered what was going through his mind about her friend.

“Don’t scare us like that, Kitten.” Varric said, clapping Em on the shoulder as she staggered upright properly. She smiled back at Varric, returning the hand on the shoulder with a small squeeze. Her left hand was still on her side, and there was still blood everywhere, but the wound was closed. She rolled her shoulder and stretched a little as they continued on, Lia looking after her worriedly. 

“She is correct, Sahrena.” Lia startled at the sound of her not-name, and she looked to Solas, “She should be fine. The potion should speed up the remainder of the healing I was not able to perform.”

She nodded, looking back at her friend who walked side by side with Varric down the hall. 

Sure, initially it had been scary waking up to find herself in the middle of the world of one of her favorite video game franchises - and sure, she’d known it was dangerous. Hell, most of the plot of this game revolved around the fact that they were saving the entire world from chaos and destruction. And that wasn’t even taking Corypheus into account. 

But to see her friend so gravely injured so early on? Even with magic and potions to speed healing…

Lia had never known a deep seated fear like the thought of losing everything and being all alone like this one.

Varric took up the rear as Lia and Em walked forward again, Solas just in front and Cassandra leading them up the final set of stairs towards the open air again. As they exited the mine, they all took a second to let their eyes adjust to the light change.

Varric was the first one to notice the bodies of the three soldiers, and he gestured to them with a comment, his voice resigned and sad, “Guess we found the soldiers.”

Cassandra responded, “That cannot be all of them.”

“So the others could be holed up ahead?”

Solas interjected, “Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Lia spoke up, holding up her hand with the anchor on it.

They continued down the pathway, stepping carefully over snow-covered rocks and flagstones. They traveled further, before their attention was caught at the bottom of the slope by the flash of green signaling another rift.

Em took a deep breath, she felt much better after the potion but she felt far less sure of herself now that she’d taken such a big hit. Varric had gathered up her borrowed knives and returned them to her as they’d walked, and she unsheathed them now with the same sure hands that seemed so unfamiliar to her every time she performed the action.

Just like the phantom memory of a clan elder telling stories of Elvhen gods, her body seemed to know what to do better than she knew what to do with it. Clearly she was still clumsy and ungainly - apparently some things don’t change - but she moved in battle with a sureness and grace that she’d never had in her entire life. 

Em leaned on the muscle memory as they came up to the rift where several soldiers - a company of about four, maybe five, it was hard to count as they were all in constant motion - battled demons spawned from the rift. Their party of five joined the soldiers and started quickly taking out the demons - a lot easier with the help, despite the soldiers being worn down and a couple having sustained injuries.

“Lady Cassandra!” One of the soldiers, a leader with a feminine voice, shouted at the group during the lull waiting for more demons to appear from the rift. Lia was trying to close the rift but it was clearly proving difficult as the weird tether from the anchor to the rift juddered and snapped like someone trying to play guitar on a rubber band.

Cassandra responded to the soldiers, “You’re alive!”

“Just barely.”

Just as the anchor’s tether finally settled, two more demons spawned from the rift - the lanky fuckers as Em had named them in her head.

These, at least, were solid enough to hit and she didn’t have to worry about magical projectiles like with the Wraiths. They continued the battle until finally Lia was able to close the rift and the two final demons were defeated.

Solas spoke to Lia, with Varric following up, “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

“Let’s hope it works on the big one.”

Em helped Cassandra get the soldiers to their feet. Cassandra lifted the leader who had called for their assistance to her feet, and they exchanged words.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.”

“The prisoner? Then you…?”

Lia shrugged as they appeared to address her, “Just doing what I can.” She gave the soldier a small smile. The soldier nodded, still looking uncertain and wary as Cassandra spoke again.

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.”

“At once.” The soldier waved to her compatriots, “Quickly, let’s move!”

Em was busy scouting the area as the exchange occurred. She couldn’t understand anyone anyway, so paying attention to the conversation didn’t hold any merit for her. She would learn important information if she needed to know it.

The Breach loomed above, and she deliberately averted her eyes from the hole in the sky, though the tail of green that stretched from ground zero to the opening drew her gaze up, up, up towards the floating rubble and the whatever that lay beyond. 

She shook her head and continued looking out. The Temple - or what was left of it - was ahead. She could see the ruins’ jagged peaks below, edges burned and melted despite the walls having been made of stone. She could see smoke and she was probably imagining the slight tint of red emanating from the inside - there was no way she was able to see that far, even if she didn’t apparently need glasses in this universe. Certainly not with that much detail.

There was no mistaking, however, the scent of burning flesh on the wind that whipped up the side of the mountain towards them, and her nose wrinkled briefly while her mind caught up to what it was.

The Temple was large - that much was clear even in the limited mapping from the first game. Were it actually life-sized, and filled with people as it almost certainly was for the Conclave? And then destroyed with no warning given, no time for evacuation?

Em’s chest felt tight in a completely different way to how it had when she’d been hit by the wraith projectile. Her throat seemed to close on itself and her nose and eyes burned as she took in a shuddering breath. 

“‹‹All those people…››” She breathed into the cold air, her breath pluming out in front of her. She shook her head, forcing back the tears that threatened at the corners of her eyes, swiping her glove covered hand across her face roughly. Behind her she heard the soldiers moving out to travel back towards the forward camp. She called out to Lia, “‹‹The path ahead looks clear, we shouldn’t have any further issues with demons.››” She said, her voice surprisingly calm - which may have been assisted by the fact that it was completely monotone.

“Ashael says it’s clear, Cassaaa-uh, Seeker.” Lia spoke, Em assumed she was translating for the rest of the group as she pressed forward ahead of them.

“Let’s hurry, before that changes.” Cassandra responded to whatever it was that Lia said as Em led the way towards another set of platforms, each with a ladder down from it. Cassandra quickly slid down, bracing herself with her feet to slow her descent. Down was a much easier task than up for Em, and she quickly followed Varric down the ladder, taking a slower approach by climbing down the conventional way and not sliding like the daredevil Cassandra seemed to be. Lia came down after Em, slowly and Em made sure to keep a short distance between the two of them in case Lia needed assistance.

Both ladders tackled, they continued down the steep pathway covered with a wooden boardwalk.

Varric and Solas were speaking as they walked, “So… holes in the fade don’t just accidentally happen right?”

“If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible.”

“But there are easier ways to make things explode.”

“That is true.”

Cassandra interrupted the two curtly, though almost everything she spoke was said with a curt tone so that may have well just been Em hearing her accent, “We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past.”

And then, they were on the steps leading to the Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine Elvhen Translations, direct from Project Elvhen:
> 
> Suina mala - hush now
> 
> One of my favorite comments @sumomoblossom77 gave me on this chapter during one of the earlier drafts was during the point where Em's looking out towards the Temple. "What do your elf eyes see, Em?" to which I responded "ALL. O.O"


	8. Breaching the Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this first part of the story. Em has an...unconventional method of dealing with her demons. Especially corporeal ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text between the ‹‹ and ›› symbols is Elvhen. Translations are at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> This story could be alternatively titled "Em gets hurt _all the goddamn time_ " because...well...
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm not a graceful person on the best of days, and since Em is a female version of me, neither is she. So she's going to get banged up a bit.
> 
> ...
> 
> maybe i should tag this with hurt/comfort at some point too lol.
> 
> Also: We made it to the final chapter! I'm so glad you stuck with me for this whole thing, this is the only completed work I've ever posted and it's not even a full story _fuck_. See the end of the chapter for more notes and enjoy reading!

Solas’ voice was steady and almost distant as he announced their arrival at their location, “The Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

“What’s left of it,” Varric’s voice attempted a scoff but it was clearly affected by his grief at the massive loss of life at the site.

The sight of the Temple ruins shocked Lia and Em into stunned silence. Burnt corpses everywhere, some melted to the surfaces they were touching when the orb exploded, their mouths open in eternal silent screams. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air and dust and ash is constantly blowing through the ruined corridors and passages.

At first Em couldn't believe the actual, real life destruction. It was more than most would be able to imagine, and certainly the closest she had come to seeing this kind of carnage was news reports from warzones. And nothing could have prepared her for being surrounded by it. 

She began whispering to herself, “‹‹How could… why? All those people...Gone…››” She murmured. A sudden hot rage flashed through her and she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek as she thought of the cool way Solas spoke of the destroyed sacred space. Even if it wasn’t  _ her _ sacred space - in Thedas or on Earth - she could not abide by the destruction.

And he had the  _ gall _ , the  _ audacity _ to pretend he knew nothing behind the cause.

But they were there with a job to do. Em composed her righteous anger into cold fury and Lia straightened her shoulders, covering her mouth and nose with the cowl of her borrowed armor to block the smell.

“Let's close this thing.” Lia said, sounding choked and wiping her eyes.

As they continued through the wreckage, Cassandra spoke to Lia, pointing to the center of the explosion area, “That is where both of you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

The carnage was unbelievable. Neither woman had ever been near dead bodies, charred to a crisp or otherwise. 

“The Breach is a long way up.” Varric nodded to the gaping, twisting scar in the heavens. Em finally allowed herself to glance up at it and her gaze was stuck, staring into the abyss and beyond. 

It was green and black and somehow both emitted and absorbed light at the same time. She imagined it was like looking directly into a black hole without the protection of a camera lens between you and it. And beyond the immediate horror that was the tear in the Veil, there was...a clearness behind it - like water, or the sky on a crisp winter day where the air was frigid but there were no clouds, no humidity hung in the air to cast a haze. It was like wearing dirty glasses and exchanging them for contact lenses - she was still looking at the sky but it was different somehow. There was a sense of vertigo as she stared at it and she shook her head and stumbled back, dizzy and off balance now. She vowed to herself to never look at it directly ever again - even if she had to.

The group was interrupted by a cadre of soldiers, led by Leliana.

“You’re here! Thank the Maker.”

Cassandra responded to her, their accents contrasting with one another, but somehow still complementary, “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” Leliana nodded and walked away to give directions to her men, as Cassandra then addressed Lia, “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

“Not even slightly, let’s do this.” Lia said, squaring her shoulders, “There’s no way I’m getting close enough to the Breach, so I’m assuming we tackle this rift first?”

Solas looked at her with surprise before answering, “You are correct. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

Cassandra continued, “Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.”

Cassandra led everyone through the Temple, where they caught up with Leliana and her scouts. Before they reached the center, just below the Breach, they were shaken by a deep, eerily resonant voice that echoed off the remains of the center structure.

Em and Lia shuddered as they heard the almost metallic, rumbling voice of Corypheus, sharing a concerned glance at one another. They didn’t remember being in the room with him, and certainly neither was looking forward to ever encountering him again if they could help it. 

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

Cassandra’s voice was hard as usual but there was a tremor to it, as though she too was instinctively terrified of the being behind the voice, “What are we hearing?”

Solas answered her, “At a guess: The person who created the Breach.”

They passed some of Leliana’s archers, heading towards a large deposit of red lyrium, several of which were sprouting from the ground around the ruins of the Temple.

Lia could hear the soft humming, the slight song as they passed and she shivered and walked quicker past it.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” Varric’s voice was hard, tense. He knew what this mineral was capable of. 

“I see it, Varric.”

“But what is it  _ doing _ here?”

Solas again piped in with a plausible explanation. Lia distantly wondered if he actually knew or if this was something he was positing as a theory in earnest. “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…”

“It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.” Varric interrupted.

Another echoing recitation of a memory no one present could recall, “Keep the sacrifice still.”

“Someone help me!”

Cassandra’s voice was panicked as she called out, “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!”

The path ended, no stairs allowing them down into the center of the blast radius. Cassandra leaped down first, followed shortly by Solas. Lia hopped down beside Cassandra, who did offer her arm to assist. Varric swung himself down as Em carefully eased herself to the edge and slid down in a more controlled fashion - like getting into a pool that was too chilly.

The echoing voices continued, “Someone, help me!”

“What’s going on here?”

Cassandra swung around on Lia, “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”

A flash, as if they’d walked into a wall, before they could see almost like a movie before them, playing out on the fabric of the Veil, projected from one side or the other.

Divine Justinia floated far above the ground, held by some sort of magic. The large, dark figure that represented Corypheus, loomed over her. Lia entered the room, calling out in a voice that was definitely hers, but somehow...different. Like a different energy was behind it, a different person using her own voice, “What’s going on here?”

Justinia called out to her, “Run while you can! Warn them!”

Corypheus spoke to his followers surrounding the scene, “We have an intruder. Slay the Elf!” The followers of Corypheus moved into position just as Em entered the doorway to stand beside Lia. Another flash and the images disappeared, flickering away like a projector running out of film reel.

“You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra spun around on Lia, fear lacing her voice as she interrogated the young woman standing before her.

Lia shook her head, shrugging, unable to shake off the feeling of almost remembering but not quite - not only the events of the game, but the events as if she’d actually been there, watching from her own eyes as a revered religious figure was held captive by evil magic, “I...I don’t know, Cass-ssandra.” She said, her voice soft as compared to the Seeker’s accusations and the echoes of the memories.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas interjected, as Em’s hand rested on Lia’s elbow in a question and a comfort. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra’s demeanor changed as she and everyone else realized what was to come, “That means demons. Stand ready!”

Everyone readied their weapons, Em pulling out her borrowed knives and standing back to review the scene - her mind already mapping the location and attempting to find the best positions for everyone in the area to most effectively take out the Pride demon that was about to attack them. 

“‹‹Solas - you and Varric stay back with the archers as much as you can. Do not get close to whatever comes out of the rift. Lia, you need to stay back too, let the melee fighters do the hard work while you focus on the rift. If it- if anything gets close, just run.››” Em shouted her orders at the two who could actually understand her. Lia cascaded the information to the other fighters, that any ranged attackers needed to stay back, and melee fighters would be the main focus for whatever came out of the rift. 

As they positioned themselves around the rift, Lia raised her hand, and instead of pushing edges together, she focused instead on pushing into the tear, opening it like an awl, creating a button hole, and then a ripped seam, and finally a doorway. The doorway was immediately entered by a large beast, bipedal, with two arms, though its head held many eyes like a spider, and horns arched away from its head. It stood at least three man-heights high and as it came through the rift and landed on solid ground, it threw its head back and laughed.

Cassandra’s voice rang out over the field, “Now!”

* * *

There was a brief moment after the Rift was opened that Lia had a chance to aim the Anchor in its direction, in an attempt to connect and begin disruption, thus starting to close it properly. This moment did not last long, as her hold was tenuous and the Rift was large.

Em was surprised by the sheer size of the Pride demon. It was absolutely huge, no less than twelve feet tall, crackling lightning sparking over its skin. Its laugh echoed around them menacingly as it stretched to its full size and began swinging at them, as though playing a game. It seemed entirely too smug about everything as it shrugged off assault from the archers and soldiers at its feet.

Within moments its attention was focused on the only being in the area with the power to close the doorway to the Fade. Meanwhile spells of protection flickered to life at the feet of the fighters closest to the demon, and the archers never once stopped their assault, though their attention was split by the fact that several more demons were coming through the rift. 

They were quickly overrun by lesser shades, wraiths, lesser terrors and more, breaking up the concentrated effort on the Pride demon who lashed out occasionally with its electrical whip, sending metal-clad soldiers flying in electrified arcs.

Em cursed as she avoided a swipe from a lesser demon, even though it still caught her left elbow in its claws, tearing flesh and fabric as if Em were made of paper mache. She stabbed the demon with her right knife as she made her way to the Pride demon, attempting to single-handedly get the giant horror’s attention.

She supposed that since that was the goal, she really shouldn't have been surprised when it did turn its attention to her. More cruel laughter thundered in her ears as its whip of lightning lashed out at her. As its arm came down to follow through with the motion, she let her gut lead her, leaping up and latching onto its wrist, holding on for dear life as her feet left the ground. The demon seemed entirely unimpressed with the elf attached to its arm as she was lifted to be face to face with Pride.

Demons are, as a fact, horrifying creatures with unnatural features. Pride happened to be a demon that, from far away, is slightly less horrible to look at. However, on closer inspection they are still absolutely monstrous.

Nowhere else on the demon was this more apparent to Em than its eyes. What initially appeared to be several spider-like orbs set into its skull, were actually a trick of the light as divots of scaly grey flesh stretched over empty sockets were lit from behind by the electrical current running under its skin.

Em held back a terrified scream and fought against her instinct to let go and run as far and as fast as she could. Instead she smiled weakly and gave a shaking “ _ Hello. _ ” As she tried to think of the next step, the Pride demon growled at her. 

She took a deep breath and tried to remember the time she took gymnastics when she was nine. It had been an ill fated venture, as she had been older than most of the beginners and uncoordinated to boot, but some of the techniques stuck with her. She could only hope this was one of them as she swung herself up and over the demon’s wrist to land on its arm. 

Successful, she hoisted herself into a crouched position, bracing with her arms before standing and running on tiptoe up the raised arm, avoiding the spikes arching up and away from its forearms, elbows, biceps, and shoulder, to stand on the demon’s trapezius muscle before it could figure out what was going on. 

Once within reach, Em reached out and latched onto one of the demon's great grey horns, wrapping herself around it in the worst bear hug she had ever taken part in. Once she felt steady - or at least like she wasn’t immediately going to fall off of it - she aimed her face into the demon’s ear and began shouting.

“‹‹Some demon you are - so confident in your abilities that you’d let an elf climb you as though you were a tree? What a shame - I was told you would be more impressive.››” Her goal was to distract, and the fact that the demon was one of Pride, well...what better way to distract a prideful nature than by tearing it down? “‹‹Why, you are little better than a glorified monster from a children’s story! No better, in fact, than a simple Man. You are  **nothing** .››” She emphasized her point by taking her dagger - now unsheathed and in her hand as she gripped tightly to the Pride demon’s horn with her other arm, despite its best efforts to shake her off by jerking its head around and swatting at her like a fly - and jamming the weapon straight into one of its eye sockets. The blade traveled straight back, and then up - like the world’s worst transorbital lobotomy. 

Admittedly, she would concede later, while the plan was ultimately successful since it ended with a dead demon and Lia safe, Em had forgotten a very important point. Specifically, what happened when a demon that stood a storey and a half high died while she was still positioned at almost its highest point.

As its body disintegrated into Fade-dust, Em felt her stomach drop as she entered a free fall. She screamed and tried to roll into a protective ball in order to roll away safely on impact with the ground. 

Unfortunately Em had never trained to be able to fall safely, especially not from any sort of height. Instead she ended up landing hard on her right shoulder before flopping backwards in a horrible headstand turned somersault, her right side smashing into a large chunk of debris on the ground before she rolled onto her back. Her shoulder popped and scraped uncomfortably against itself, and her ribs snapped, leaving her laying vulnerable as the battle continued around her.

“Andraste’s  _ tits _ !” Varric’s voice came from nearby and the distinctive sound of Bianca being unloaded into a soon-to-be demon corpse was just off to Em's side. “What the hell was that?”

While she had no idea what Varric was saying, she could tell he was speaking to her and was legitimately concerned. “‹‹What? Did I not stick the landing?››” She asked, her breath wheezing as she attempted to sit up, but collapsing as she felt her ribs scrape against one another. The ground  _ was _ super comfortable, after all.

As she blinked away the black dots that sparkled over her vision from the pain, she saw the rift above them all, huge and green and terrible. But terrible in the way that a natural disaster is - an incredible power that has no master, is ruthless and beautiful in its indiscriminate wrath. And then the rift imploded on itself with a reverberating sound unlike anything she'd heard before coming to Thedas. It was louder than the previous rifts and laying immediately underneath it she heard it in surround sound, shaking through her and causing her various injuries to shatter against one another like the  _ worst _ THX opening to a movie.

Em forced herself to sit up, gritting her teeth against the pain to try and find Lia. She caught sight of her friend's triumphant face before Lia's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on the ground.

“‹‹NO! LIA!››” Em cried out, trying to stand and get to her fallen friend.

Her actions were halted by a heavy hand on her shoulder. Well, that and the excruciating pain she felt when she tried to go from sitting to standing.

“Hey, hey!” Varric was closer now and Em realized it was his hand on her shoulder as he kneeled down beside her. “You're hurt, Kitten. Look, the Seeker and Chuckles are taking care of your friend.” She followed his pointed finger to see Cassandra ordering scouts around, and Solas tending to Lia. Em went to breathe a sigh of relief, but she was rather rudely reminded that it was a bad idea by hearing her ribs grate against one another.

Hearing Em’s involuntary groan if pain, Varric propped her up, letting her lean on his particularly hirsute chest as he spoke to her to try and distract her from the pain. 

“That was some crazy shit you did out there. Whatever you said to that thing worked. It completely stopped attacking as soon as you began shouting at it.” Em listened to Varric ramble, not understanding a word, as she watched Lia get loaded onto a makeshift stretcher carried between two of Leliana's scouts. 

Leliana was overseeing further scouting of the area - with very strict instructions to stay far away from the Red Lyrium, as well as posting guards to make sure the site stayed safe while everyone regrouped at Haven. Cassandra and Solas approached Em and Varric, Solas positioning himself at Em’s side, the one that wasn't resting on Varric.

Cassandra spoke first as Solas began his diagnostic magic. “That was unnecessarily reckless.” She began, reprimand clear in her tone, “However, it won us the battle. Because of you, all of our people came out alive. So I thank you.” Em blinked at her over Solas’ shoulder. He quickly translated to her and she nodded in acknowledgment, wincing as the muscles in her neck pulled at her shoulder.

“‹‹It saved Sahrena. That's all that matters.››” She said, gritting her teeth in discomfort. 

Solas’ magic enveloped her like a cold blanket in the middle of a heatwave, smothering her with relief and she grimaced at the forced relaxation that came to her muscles in response.

“‹‹Where did they take her?››” She asked Solas, knowing that until she figured out the common language, her only sources of answers were Lia and him, and Lia was a smidge incapacitated at the moment.

“‹‹She is on her way back to Haven, da’len. You need not worry. She will be well cared for,››” Solas answered, before continuing, “‹‹Seeker Pentaghast is correct. What you did was reckless. The same result would have been achieved eventually.››”

“‹‹Yeah it's that ‘eventually’ modifier that bothered me,  **old man** ,››” She hissed as his magic began realigning her ribs. “‹‹Besides, what is done is done. I can't exactly go back and redo it now, can I?››” 

“‹‹I suppose you are correct,››” Solas said, as he finished mending her ribs and starting on her shoulder. He was starting to look drained again and Em shifted away, pushing his hands.

“Whoa, Kitten, what are you doing?” Varric shuffled behind Em and held her still.

“‹‹Enough, Solas. You’ll overtax yourself.››” She fussed at him, trying to shrug off Varric’s very sturdy grip on her.

Solas looked at her like she’d suggested he lick the bottom of a shoe, “‹‹I know my limits da’len and you will not be able to walk unless you let me finish.››”

She snarled a little at him, trying again to push him away, but Varric was apparently on Solas’ side, and took her hands, “Look, Ashael, he’s just helping. Let the guy help,  _ then _ we can get you to your friend.”

She tugged at the grip but she was tired, and it wasn’t like Solas was healing her for no reason - her injuries still hurt, the injury from the mountain pass exacerbated by the newly broken ribs that were now healing under the guidance of the magic Solas used.

“Ugh, ma’ela _. _ ” She grumbled, falling still and letting Solas continue working.

His response was sour, “Ma serannas” They were silent as he continued to work, several soldiers continuing to do their duties around them. Cassandra had moved on to direct them in assisting to clean up. Finally Solas spoke again, “‹‹You were...speaking to the Pride demon, yes?››”

Em nodded, wary of his choice in topic.

“‹‹What did you say to it? It was completely distracted from the rest of us, and even seemed...distressed.››”

She gave a weak laugh, stopping when it pulled on freshly healed muscles and tendons, “‹‹I’m surprised it even understood me. I used the same tactic I use on prideful people. Find the source of the pride, remove it. You are prideful when you’ve got something to compensate for, so you find the weak point, and poke. Like armor.››” She grunted as she felt a bone shift back into place with a grind that couldn’t be heard outside of the inner workings of her body.

Solas hummed, taking a moment to process as he turned his attention to the torn flesh of her left elbow - an injury she had almost forgotten already. “‹‹You are very wise for someone so young.››”

As he finished healing her he stood and held his hand to assist her in standing. Varric stayed beside and slightly behind her as a spotter in case she fell back down. “‹‹Critical thinking, not wisdom. That's a spirit a little less elusive, yes?››” She shrugged, both as a reaction and also to test her newly healed body parts. Finding them satisfactorily not painful, she continued, “Ma serannas.”

Solas merely tipped his head in her direction, looking as if he was assessing her differently than before. Then he went to follow some of the scouts leaving the area to continue back to Haven. 

Em sighed, glancing upward at the scarred sky and rolled her neck and shoulders. Then she turned to Varric who still stood close by. She hoped what she said next would work the way she wanted it to. “Varric?” He had been watching her stretch her healed injuries, and he nodded when she addressed him, “T’hang hue.” Oh it was horribly heavily accented, but the message was heard loud and clear as Varric smiled widely.

“Any time, Kitten.” He stood only a few inches shorter than Em and reached out to pat her on shoulder blade. “I don't know about you, but I sure as hell could use a drink.” He gestured to the path back to Haven and the two walked back in comfortable, companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine Elvhen translations, direct from Project Elvhen (no, I'm not stopping this joke, I think it's fucking hilarious. It's my story I'll put whatever jokes I think are funny in it):
> 
> ma’ela - directly translated is "you may", but it's mean to be said like "Ugh, _fine_." Because fine wasn't part of the Lexicon. I ended up having to do this sort of thing a lot in later parts.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you again for reading this all the way through! I have had an absolute blast writing this story so far, and I'm really hoping I can get the next part out relatively quickly.
> 
> I will also make mention that I have not been working in chronological order with my writing. I had started that way, absolutely, which is why this part is actually post-able. However, because my brain doesn't like working in order sometimes, and will deliberately force me to work on other parts of the story for way too fucking long when _I'm not even close to that part please just let me work on the stuff that comes next please_. 
> 
> I say this because part 2, The Threat Remains (I'm super creative I know) is only partially written, but part 6 is about halfway finished and I've still got so much to work on. I know the reason and the reason is I wanted to get to the romantical bits. I promise I'll be working on it all, but just be patient with me. My only other work on here has sat dormant for over a year now, though I promise I will work on it again some day. Just, I don't know when yet. It may take a while to get things up and where I want them to be, but I will one day do so. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen translations (copied from my comments on my google doc which were copied generally directly from Project Elvhen. I highly recommend going through it because it's fascinating and really in depth):  
> Savhalla || Salutations / Hello || Used with: Anyone, Informal  
> Savh || Hi / Hello || more informal than Savhalla.  
> sathan int. please  
> teleolasan || I don't understand
> 
> Ahn’ea garal? - lit. What is happening?  
> E, Ar itha - Ah, I see.  
> Ar abelas - I'm sorry (feminine)
> 
> -
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully you're finding this as all the chapters for this come out at once, which is the intention, but...I guess we'll see! Hang tight if you've gotten here and there's no chapter 2 yet, it's coming momentarily I promise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351337) by [SumomoBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumomoBlossom/pseuds/SumomoBlossom)




End file.
